WOMEN iN lOVE
by Explicit Ambrollins
Summary: My collection of OneShots. of Various Couples and Various Storylines. PLEASE READ & REVIEW.
1. TheMiz&KellyKelly

_**A/N: **__Okay, so I have ALWAYS wanted to do a Miz/Kelly oneshot but everytime I start it, something happens and it either doesn't save or I delete it. So I am hoping that this one is better and I hope that you like it. I know that I said that I would write more Alex/Kelly stories, and I will, but I will NOT ALWAYS use them. (Don't want to bore anyone to death). So here we go...,_

_**XXX**_

"I just don't understand why you haven't told him?" Maryse, my best friend said to me.

"You won't understand Maryse." I said to him. "He deserves way better than me and my problems." I told her.

I had known Maryse nearly as long as I did my other friends, Eve or Maria, but she knew me better than them. Maybe it was because we get along better and we alike in more ways than one.

"Come on Kelly. Do you honestly believe that?" she asked me. "I think if you told him the truth, he would be more than happy." she told me.

I didn't understand why Maryse was pushing me so hard to tell Mike. For the longest time, she hated him. But many people did, but only because he didn't fit the standard high school athletic persona.

"Kelly if you don't tell him then I will." she said to me.

"No Maryse." I said to her. "You won't." I added.

"And why not Kell." she said. Standing her ground. "He has a right to know and if you don't tell him now, he will find out sooner. There is no way you can hide it much longer." she said looking at me.

She did have a point. When I had quite cheerleading, people started wondering why, but I had told them it was because my mom had gotten sick and I wanted to spend more time with her. Which was true, but it wasn't the only reason. But I wasn't telling them that.

"I know Maryse." I said sitting back on the bench and putting my head in my hands. "Why should I tell him, it's not like he cares about me or he wouldn't have gone out and messed with Kaitlyn or AJ." I added.

"I know what Mike did was sick and fucked up, but he has the right to know that he is about to become a father." she told me. "He needs to be a man and if doesn't, I'm sure that there are several guys that are willing to do so.

"Your pregnant?" I head Eve say from the side of us. "So thats the reason why you quit cheerleading." she asked.

"Yes Eve." Maryse told her. "That is half of the reason, her mom is sick." she added.

I watched as Eve, Maryse, Maria, and Melina look at me. Eve and I had grown up together and were practically sisters. Which was why I knew when she found out that I had told Maryse that I was pregnant before her she would get mad. But Eve had her own problems to deal with between Ted and Cody and I didn't want to add to it.

"You told Maryse before me." Eve yelled at me. "How could you, I thought we were like sisters." she added yelling even louder.

"Eve please let me understand." I said standing up to look her dead in the eye. "I didn't want to add my problem with what you have going on between your brother and boyfriend." I told her.

"No Kelly that's fucked up." Melina said putting her hands on my shoulders ad pushing me back a bit. "How could you go and tell the biggest slut in school over your closest and longest friend." she added.

I couldn't believe that Melina had acually pushed me. Knowing that I wouldn't fight since I am pregnant. That was why she was never on the cheerleading team. She was to mean.

"If anyone is the bigges slut in school Melina, it's you." Eve said getting into her face. "Lets see, you messed with Dave, John Morrison, Phil Brooks, my brother, Kelly's brother and both Hardy brothers." she said to her. "So now who is the biggest slut in school." she added.

"Yeah well at least I was careful enough not to get pregnant by my cheating boyfriend." Melina said looking fom Eve to me. Then walking out of the class.

I couldn't believe that any of this was happing.

"Your what?" I heard him say.

I looked up to see Mike. He looked scared and shocked. And I really couldn't really blame him.

I couldn't stop the tears falling my eyes. This was not how I planned on telling him.

"Mike please." I said walking up to him. "I was going to tell you." I said to him.

"Save it Kelly." he said taking a step back from me. "I heard everything. You wasn't even going to tell me was you?" he asked me.

I put my head down in shame. I was going to tell him, but I wanted to wait until he was done with basketball season. Which would be over after tonight. But things don't always go the way we want.

"I was going to tell you tonight after the game. Mike I swaer I was. I just wanted you to have a clear head for the game tonight." I told him.

"There were several things you were good Kelly, but lying was nevr one of them." he said to me.

I watched, with tears in my heart and my heart shattering in millions of peices as he walked away.

I felt Maryse, Eve, and Maria surround me with their arms. And there was nothing I could do. Mike was pissed at me and probably wanted nothing to do with me. My brother was dead and my was dying. The only person I had left was my baby. A baby who wouldn't get to know their father, because I was an idiot. I knew aftre what just happened that I wouldn't be able to go to the game without disturbing Mike and making him lose the game. I would feel bad if that happened so I knew that I woudl have no choice but

_**XXX**_

I couldn't believe any of this was going on. Kelly was pregnant and had told me about it. I knew treating her the way I did was wrong. Exspecially since she didn't deserve any of it. She was the kindest most loving person I knew. And I had went out and cheated on her.

I couldn't believe how badly my life had spirled out of control. And I only had myself to blame.

"Yo Mike are you coming?" I heard my best friend, Alex ask walking up behind me.

I had known Alex for awhile now and he was the only person who knew exactly what happened beween Kelly and myself. Well out of my friends. I was pretty sure that Kelly had told Eve and Maryse.

"Yeah give me a minute." I told him.

I knew that instead of going to the game. For the state championship. I should going to find Kelly and tell her that everything will be alright. I really did love her, but I had screwed it up.

"You better hurry up or coach will be ma." he said to me.

"WILL YOU SHUT UP ALEX?" I sceamed at him.

"Mike man calm down." Ted said walking over to us.

"Don't tell me to calm down Ted." I said to him. "I pissed off and tired and I don't wanna listen to Alex's fucking crying." I shot at him.

"Look Mike I know your still pissed about the whole Kelly situation and all, but you need to get your head in the game man." Alex said. Apparetnyl not even paying any attention to what I just about him.

"Kelly's pregnant." i told them.

I coldn't hold it in any longer. They were my closest friends and I knew that I could trust them not to say anything.

"What?" Alex asked. "Dude are you serious?" Ted asked at the same time.

I didn't know what to say so all i did was shake my head. I knew I should talk about it, but with these two. At least not right now. The one person I should be talking about this right was probably on her way home. I knew she woulnd't be at the game. I knew she would think with her being there would be a distraction to me and cost me the game and she was probably right.

"Then what the fuck are you doing here?" Alex asked me. "You should be with Kelly." he added.

"Alex's right Mike." Ted told me. "She needs you more than the team does." he added.

I coulnd't what me ears were saying. Ted was all about the teand and doing whatever we can to win. So why was he trying to make me leave.

"I can't do that to them team." I said to him. "I will talk to Kelly aftre the game. Right now I need to focus on the championship." I told him.

"No what you really need to focus on is going to find Kelly telling her hat you still love her and do what you can to be back her in life and the life your child." Ted said to him. "The child that you and Kelly created."

Ted was right. We had won state championship year after year after year. I would never get another chance to be with Kelly and our baby again.

"Ted you are the man." I said giving him a hug.

"I know." he said to me.

"Now go get your girl and let us worry about the coach." Alex said.

I gave Alex a hug before running off to my car to head over to Kelly's. I hoped that she was home and not at the hospital right now. Thankfully when I pulled up to her house her car was in the drive. Along with hr step-brother Randy's car.

I had just gotten out of the car when Kelly walked out. She was no longer in her jean mini-skirt and pink top, but a black and white track suit.

"Mike what are you doing?" she asked walking up to you.

"Kelly baby I am sorry for everything I put you." I said looking into her eyes. "I will do whatever I have to do to prove to you and out baby that I am here, with you for good." I told her.

I watched as Kelly started to cry.

"Oh baby please don't cry." I said pulling her to me and wrapping my arms around her. "I am not trying to make you upset."

"Your not Mike." she said pulling back to look up at me. "You being here right now instead of the game proves that you do love me and our baby." she told me.

"And I will keep on proving to you and our baby that I love you both everyday." I said giving her a kiss.

I can not remember a day that I had been more happier than I am right now. I know there will be days to come that will make me happier, like seeing the birth of mine and Kelly's child. But for right now, I was exactly where I should have been along. In the arms of Kelly Cena.

* * *

><p><em>Okay, so I have decided that instead of having upload all my OneShots onto my profile, that I will make a story out of them. <em>

**_Next OneShot Request: _**_RandyOrton/KellyKelly - dontwannagohomexx_


	2. RandyOrton&KellyKelly

_**A/N: **__So this is my 2nd OneShot for my collection. I know this DON'T replace the iPod SHuffle I was planning on doing but, oh well. I tried it and I didn't like it. So please don't hold it against me. _

_**PS: **__I have some great news, my cousin is going to back to school tomorrow which means that I will only have to babysit one kid a few times a week. So I will now be able to acually be caught up with my OneShots and stories. It will take at least until the end of next week for me to do so, so please be coroperative with me. _

_**Couple: **__RandyOrton/KellyKelly ft: JohnCena/Maryse  
><em>_**Requested by: **__dontwannagohomexx  
><em>**SUMMARY: **_Randy Orton has always liked Kelly Kelly since he was put in a storyline with her. But the only problem is, she is the sister of his enemoy. CM Punk. But when a new threat comes upon them, will the two be able to co-exist to keep the girl they love most safe._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Randy's POV<strong>_

Now that Triple H was running the WWE, I knew that he would change things, but having someone surround the divas, was riduclous. I wathed as Kelly Kelly and Maryse looked at each other with horror in my eyes. Watching them be surrounded was like watching the debut of Nexus when attacked both WWE Champions John Cena and CM Punk.

Then Punk's music filled the arena and him, Michael, and David came running out. But was stopped by people runnign at them from behind and attacking them also. Leaving Kelly and Maryse helpless. I wanted to go out there but I couldn't. Since my leg was in pain. The medicine hadn't kicked in yet and I was in to much pain. But I didn't care. But hearing the paramedics yell at me from the room as I ran to go to the ring, he probably did. But I had seen enough. I saw several other wrestlers run out to the ring like Mike, Alex, Cena, Swagger, Evan, Morrison, Kofi, Dolph, Rey, and many more. Including somf of Smackdown roster and myself.

Kelly and Maryse was already out by the time most of us got to the ring. Justin, Heath, Alex, Evan, Morrison, Kofi, and Dolph ran out and chsed the unknown people out of thr ring and into the crowd. The exact way they came.

I slid into the ring and went straight to Kelly's side. She was laying on her side. Unconsious. It was scaring me that she wasn't moving. I looked up to see Cena tending to his girlfriend, Maryse. I felt a little bit at ease to see her start to open her eyes and move a bit. She wasn't looking at John or anyone else for that matter. But at Kelly.

"Kelly baby come on." I said rolling her over and into my arms. "You have to wake up and show me the beautiful baby blues." I added pushing the hair out of her eyes.

She had taken several hits from those people but she gave up a fight. She was Punk's sister after all.

"Come on Kelly, please get up." I said putting my ear to her mouth. Trying to see if she was breathing. Which she was.

"Randy please help her." I heard Maryse yelling at me.

I looked up to see that she was now in a sittting position and in John's arms.

"I'm trying Ryse, she isn't waking up." I yelled back her.

I kept trying whatever I could to get her to wake up. But nothing was working. She was really starting to make me worry and freak out but staying unconsious.

"Where in the hell is the damn paramedics." I yelled jerking around a bit to look up at the ramp. They were coming but with the WWE Superstars surrounding the ring to ake sure the unknown group didn't show up again, it was hard to get through.

I saw Punk finaly get up and stagger abit. Holding his head. I moved a bit so he would see that I had Kelly in my arms. I watched as he stopped in his tracks. Looking at me. He had looked mad. Mad enough to kill someone. He bolted to the ring and slid in right next to me and his sister.

"What the hell are you doing to my sister Randal." he said grabbing Kelly out of my arms and into his own and looking down at her.

"I was trying to get her to wake up Phil." I said to him. "She is responding to anything." I said in a broken tone.

I watched as Punk looked from me back to Kelly. Who was now finally showing some movements. Her eyes started fluttering open.

I felt so much to know she was now starting to wake up.

"Randy. Phil. Is she okay?" I heard Maryse yell at her.

"Sis do you hear Maryse?" Punk asked Kelly.

I watched as Kelly tried to sit up but Punk wouldn't let her.

"Kelly stop moving." I told her. "There could be some serious damage." I added.

Kelly looked from me to her brother. I knew she was trying to figure out why me and Phil ws in the same ring and not trying to kill each other. But right now, my fued with him can wait until I found out who attacked Kelly and Maryse.

"Damn it Randy is Kelly okay?" I heard Maryse yellign again.

"Maryse I'm ine." she yelled at her friend.

On screen, Kelly and Maryse were rivals for the Divas Championship. But on screen, there almost like sisters. They were that close.

Finally the medics showed up and was putting Kelly on the strecher. The same with Maryse. Both women didn't want to be taken away by medical but they had no choice.

"Who in the hell did this Phil?" I asked walking out of the ring with him. Following Kelly into the back. Thankfully the cameras weren't allowed to wreslers who had an acuall injury instead of a kayfab injury.

"I don't know what you are talking about Randy." he sid trying to get away from me.

"I know you know who did this." I told him. "Who ever it was just attacked your sister for crying out loud. Your not let them get away with it are you." I ased him.

Punk stopped and looked at me. Thankfully we was already backstage and didn't have to worry about hearingthe crowd yell for us to fight each other.

"You know me better than that Randal." he said to me. "I will make them pay." he added.

I watched as Punk looked vengenful. I know all about that. Punk screwed me over several times over being vengeful.

"I want in." I told him. "And don't ven think about saying no to me. You know you could use me." I told him.

Punk just looked at me up and down. I knew he was debating about whether to say yes or no or not. I hoped he wouldn't ask why.

"Alright fine." he said looking around. "But don't tell anyone." he said walking around.

I smiled. Thankful that I would be able to get my hand on whoever it was who attacked Kelly. And Maryse. I was also grateful that he didn't ask why. But I was sure he probably already knew.

_**XXX  
>Kelly's POV<strong>_

I was still in the medical room. Laying down. Maryse was relased to go back her hotel room. But she wasn't able to wrestle for a few weeks. Mine was worse. My whole body hurt. I also had a few cracked ribs. Which thankfully because my injury, Vince said that I would still be able to hold the Divas Championship. I would be able to wrestle come SummerSlam. So I was glad about that.

I heard a knock on my door and already knew that it was brother. One of the WWE Champions, CM Punk. Or Phil Brooks. I watched as he sat my bad on the chair next to the bed.

"Hey how you doing sis?" he asked walking into the room and closing the door ehind him.

"I was attacked Phil. What do you think? I asked him.

I loved my brother, I really did. But when he started being an ass to everyone, me and him started drifting apart. Which was normal for most brothers and sister, I guess.

"Okay smartass." he said sitting down next to me. "I will make whoever did this to you pay Kelly. I swear." he said to me.

I knew he would mean it. That was one thing he was good for, telling the truth.

"Phil please don't do this." I pleaded with him. "It's only gonna make them retaliate and I am done with getting attacked by others because of you." I told him.

"Kelly, I'm sorry okay." he told me. "I swear I never did anything to these guys." he told me.

"Wait what?" I asked trying to sit up and look at him. "You know who did this don't you." I asked him.

I watched as Phil went silent. I knew after that aftre his reaction, that he knew who it was.

"Phil answer me." I said to him.

"What do you want me to say Kelly." he said to me. "The only reason those people attacked you is because they are mad that I didn't join their company." he told me.

I couldn't even look at him. There were some days that I wished that he was never my brother. It was because of him and his attitude that alot of my old friends don't want nothing to do with me. No one ever see me as just Kelly Kelly. Or the Divas Champion. But they only saw me as Phil Brooks little sister.

"Phil just leave." I said to him.

"Kelly please don't do this." he pleaded with me. "I know that I may not be the best big brother, but please don't do this." he pleaded some more.

"Phil please. Just go." I said still not be able to look at him. "I will talk to you when I'm ready." I said to him.

"Alright fine." I hear him say. "I will make them pay for this Kelly. You can count on that." he said befre heading to the door.

I watched, almost in tears, as Phil was about to leave. But looked back at me.

"I want you to know that Randy and I have put are differences aside for the moment and together we are going to get these guys sis." he said then left the room.

I couldn't believe any of this. I didn't understand why everything was going like this. And it was all because I was related to the wrong man. I heard my phone start to go off and I grabbed it out o the side pocket of my purse.

_Hey K, just wanted to let you know that John and Randy are going to work with Punk to go after the guys that did this to us. So me and you, along with the rest of the Divas are now under WWE Superstar protection. John was worried about you, along with myself. Please tell me how your doing. *SexiestOfTheSexy*_

Maryse always knew how to make me feel better. No matter what, she would alway make me smile and laugh. Which was why I couldn't have asked for a better friend than the French-Canadian.

I heard someone walk in my room and I almost dropped my phone. I was scared at first until I seen the all to familar tattooed arm of the Viper himself. Randy Orton.

"Hey Kel. Just wanted to check up on you and see how you was doing?" He said walking over and sitting right next to me on the bed.

"I'm sore all over and I'm tired." I said giving him a smile.

When Randy first started calling me Kel, I thought it was a bit weird for him to give me a nickname. We were never really close. We would talk to each other every once in a while, but very often. But that didn't stop my heart or my mind for that matter to fall for the man.

"I know that I have no business to be here right now, but you don't need to blame your brother for any of this." he said to me.

I knew that Randy and Phil was going to put aside their differences for awhile, but for Randy to say that, was just was to creepy.

"Randy, I don't blame Phil for this, I blame his attitude. The he is acting. If was the original Phil, none of this would have happened." I told him.

"You can't know that Kel." He said to me. "He is beating himself up on the inside because of this." he added.

I didn't know what to say. At least to that. I didn't inderstand what Randy was getting at.

"Look Randy, if you think you can use me to get to my brother and get inside his head, you are dead wrong." I said to him. "I refuse to be used as a pawn in yours and my brothers game." I added.

"I would never do that to you Kelly." he said finally using my real name. "I care for you to much to do that." he said.

I was shocked. Not knowing what to say.

"Kelly I just told you that I care about." he said putting my hands in his. "Hell I am pretty sure that I have fallen in love with you." he added.

I couldn't find any words. Nothing was coming out. I had dreamed of this day. When Randy would tell me tha he was in love with me and that we would live happily ever after.

"Please say something Kel." he said to me.

"What do you want me to say Randy." I said with tears once again started to form in my eyes.

I smiled when Randy used his thumb to wipe them away. I watched scared as he leaned foward and gave me a quick kiss. It wasn't nothing special, but it meant so much more than if it would have been a passionate kiss.

"I am to." I said to him. "I am falling for you to Randy." I said to him.

* * *

><p><em>Okay so, dontwannagohomexx, I hope you liked it. I wanted to try to ver away from my usual and somehow I got this. <em>

**_Next OneShots: {_**_JustinGabriel/AJ for southernme**} {**JohnCena/Layla for truebeliever831**} {**RandyOrton/MickieJames for Viper Cena Fan**}**_


	3. MickieJames&RandyOrton

_**A/N: **__This next OneShot is for __**Viper Cena Fan & JohnCenaRkoFanForever**__. Sorry that it has taken me so long to write your OneShot. So I hope you like it._

_**Couple: **__RandyOrton/MickieJames w/mentions of KellyKelly/AlexRiley/Melina/JohnCena  
><em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Mickie's POV<strong>_

I watched. From the bleachers. With my best friends, Kelly and Melina. As our football team made the last touchdown and won the game.

"Mickie did you see that last touchdown." Kelly said screaming while jumping up and down.

"Yes Kelly." I said laughing at her. "Who made it?" I asked her.

Of course I aready knew that it was her boyfriend, Alex Riley, who made it.

"Yes I know who made it Mickie." she said while she stoped jumping up and down. "I acually paid attention to this game." she said throwing her hair over her shoulder.

"Oh course you did." I said rolling my eyes and laughing at her.

"What about you?" Melina said. "I noticed how you kept looking at Randy." she added.

"Yeah what's up with you and him anyways?" Kelly asked as we made our way down to the field.

I wish I could tell the two. But I honestly didn't know. My relationship or friendship with Randy. Whatever it is we call it, was strange to say the least. I had grown up with him. Known him since we was in grade school. During middle school we kind of drifted apart and that was when I meet Kelly and Melina. Then Randy had became friends with Riley and Cena. It wasn't until we was high school that we got reaquainted and became a group. Just the six of us.

The girls and I was once on the cheerleading squad, that was until Maryse was named captain and she kicked people off who didn't agree with her attitude. So now they sucked. And just at cheering either.

I smiled and knew that Kelly and Melina was to when we saw our favorite guys walk up to us. I laughed when Kelly ran and jumped into Alex's arms. Kelly and Alex had one of those relationships were all knew that they would last after high school. Or so I hoped. I had seen my blonde friend hurt so many times that I was at first skeptical when her and Alex had started dating. But after seeing the way he looks at her, I knew she was happy with him.

Melina had waited until she was standing right in front of John before jumping into his arms. John and Melina had been dating since freshman year. They had easily became the it couple. Myself, along with Randy, Kelly, and Alex, were the only ones who knew that couple had planned on getting married right after graduation.

As for myself and Randy. That was a while different topic that I wasn't really ready to talk about. I had already thought of him as a friend, that was until my ex-boyfriends, Justin, had broken up with me. I was broken up about it. At the time, I couldn't call Kelly because she had to go to the hospital with Alex. And that was the same night that John had proposed to Melina. So Randy was the only person available.

"So what did you think of the game?" Randy said to me.

I finally turned to look at him. He looked for being all stinky with sweat.

"I guess it was great seeing that you won." I said to him with a smile.

I watched as he looked at me and smiled.

"I'm having a small party at my house to celebrate our win." he said with a low voice.

He was standing close enough to wear I could smell him even more clear. He smelt of sweat but he also smelt like a man should. Musculine and dangerous. Or maybe that was just his auroa.

"The last time you said, the whole school and your parents took away your car." I said to him laughing.

It wasn't all that long when Randy had held a party at his house. It was only supposed to be a 'small' party, but it didn't turn out that way. The neighboors had called the cops and he had gotten into trouble. I had to pick him up and take him to school everyday. Sometimes I een had to pick him up from football pratice. Unless John or Alex couldn't.

"I mean it this time. It's only gonna be me, Alex, Kelly, John, and Melina. Nothing fancy." he said to me. "We plan on getting some pizza on the way home and picking up a movie. Kelly wants to play truth or dare." he added.

Of course she did. Everytime me, her and Melina got together that was what we did. But we had never played it with the guys around. I figured that her and Melina were up to something.

"Alright fine I'll come." I said to him. "Are we going to be staying at your house over night or leaving after were done." I asked.

I didn't want to forget anything or bring anything and not need it.

"You might want to bring some pjs and a some clothes for tomorrow." he said with a chukle.

I shook my head letting him know that I understood and I got what he meant. I had just wanted to make and didn't want Randy to think that I wanted to spend the night.

I gave Randy a hug. it felt good to be in his arms. He was warm from being active and made the slight coolness to my skin go away.

"Why don't you have a jacket?" he asked pulling away from me.

"I do, I just forgot it in the car." I said to him. "Don't worry." I added before walking away from him to where Kelly and Melina stood watching us.

"And yet you say nothing is going on." Melina said as soon as I walked up to her.

"There's not." I told her. "Don't you think that if there was something going on between me and your brother, I would tell you." I told her.

Melina looked at me. I knew she knew I would have told her, but she liked to pick on people. And juding by the slight irritated look on Kelly's face, Melina had just done so with her.

* * *

><p><em><strong>At Randy's House<br>Playing Truth and Dare**_

The six friends sat down and started getting ready to play. Melina, Mickie, and Kelly sat on one side. While Alex, John, and Randy sat on the other. Mickie had no idea that Kelly and Melina were going to let Randy know about the brunettes feelings for him. They knew she would be mad at first, but they hoped that Randy would feel the same and the two would become a couple.

Melina and Kelly were so grateful for Mickie and her friendship that they wanted to do this for their friend. They felt that she deserved it since she had to deal with them and their problems.

Randy had no idea that John and Alex had the same thing planned out for him. Both men knew that Randy had dated anyone since Candice had left him for an ex friend of his. They wanted to see their man happy again and both men knew that only Mickie could do that for him.

**Kelly: **So is everyone ready to play?  
><strong>Alex:<strong> Yes babe. Who wants to go first?**  
>John:<strong> I do, I do.**  
>Melina:<strong> John baby, it's just a came. You can calm down.

**John:** But I wanna go first and I never get to.

**Mickie: **John if you want to go first then go.**  
>John: <strong>You don't have to be so mean Mickie.

**Randy: **John will you pick someone so we can play.

**John: **Fine. Spoilsport. Mickie, truth or dare.

**Mickie: **Ummm? Truth.

**John: **Do you think I'm hot?

**Randy: **Really John

**John: **What? I wanna know.

**Mickie: **Yes John, but don't let it get to your ego. Your like a brother.**  
>John: <strong>See I told you chicks dig me. _(he said sticking his tongue out at Kelly.)_

_The group laughed as Kelly shoved her brother and almost made him fall on his back._

**Kelly: **Can we back to the game.

**Mickie: **Go idea. So Alex, truth or dare.

**Alex: **Dare.

**Kelly: **Nothing knew there.

**Mickie: **I dare you to wear Kelly's bra around all night.

_Mickie, Randy, Melina, and Kelly laughed at John and Alex's face. Alex looked shocked and scared. While no one knew what John was thinking._

**Alex: **Awww, do I have to.

**Kelly: **If you don't, no sex for a whole month.

_The group laughed as John pretending to start choacking and gaging._

**John: **Does he really have to wear my sisters bra?

**Kelly:** Yes John. It is part of the game.

**John&Alex: **Fine.

_Kelly, Mickie, and Melina all laughed as Kelly handed Alex her bright pink bra to put on._

**Alex: **Please no pictures.

**Kelly:** We promise.

**Alex: **Good so Melina. Truth or Dare?

**Melina: **Truth

**Alex: **Have you walked in on Randy having sex?

**Melina:** No and thank the lord for that.

**Randy: **Hey thats mean.

**Melina: **Well I don't want to think let alone see you doing that.

**Randy:** Same here.

**Melina: **Whatever. Kelly truth or dare.

**Kelly: **Ummm? ... Dare.

**John: **I am SO not gonna like how this turns out

**Kelly: **John stop.

**Melina: **Yeah babe, it's not gonna be a bad one.

**John: **It better not.

**Melina: **Kelly, I dare you to ...

**John: **Not wear any makeup for a day

**Melina: **No John that's not good.

**John: **She can prank call someone.

**Melina: **Oh I got it. Kelly, I dare you to wear Alex's boxers.

**Kelly:** Hell, I've done that before. I can do it again.

**John: **WHAT!

**Kelly: **_(Giggled) _Nothing.

Melina couldn't help but laugh as John kept looking at Alex. He couldn't even look at his girlfriends brother.

**Kelly:** See _(she said to Melina showing that she was indeed wearing her boyfriends boxers). _So, Mickie, truth or dare.

**Mickie: **Truth.

**Melina: **And you promise to tell the truth.

**Mickie: **Yes.

**Kelly: **Good. Mickie do you have a crush on Randy.

_Mickie was abit nervous at the question, but she wasn't shocked. She was acually quit glad that Kelly had asked her. She would finally be able to tell Randy the truth and stop hiding it from everyone._

**Mickie: **Yes, I do have a crush on Randy.

**Kelly: **And Randy, do you have a crush on Mickie?

**Randy: **Since elementary school.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Randy's POV<strong>_

I couldn't believe it. I had this crush on Mickie since I first meet her. I never once thought that she felt the same way. She had never given me a reason to think it either. She was already dating someone, or she wanted to be single for awhie.

I knew that when Kelly and Melina had wanted to play truth or dare, they was up to something and now I knew why.

I wasn't mad at them. Hell I should give them both a hug for helping me out a bit.

"Why don't you to go talk about all this." Kelly said pushing Mickie towards me.

I laughed at the petite blonde. Kelly was the nicest person I know. She never had anything bad to say about someone, but she could hold her own when needed to. I learned from the several fights I seen her in. Mostly with Michelle, Layla, Mayse, or Rosa.

I got up and waited for Mickie. I helped her up when started to and we walked out of the room. Not walking away from it to far. I figured that our friends would want to hear.

"So when was you planning on telling me about your crush Mickie?" I asked the short brunette n front of me.

"I hadn't really thought about it until just now when Kelly asked me." she said to me. "Well what about you? she asked.

"I wanted to Micks. But you was either someone or you wanted to be single." I explained to her. "I didn't want to push you into something." I added.

"You wouldn't have pushed me into anything that I hadn't already wanted Randy." she said to me. "For the longest time I had always thought of you as a friend, but since Justin, I think I had always wanted something more than that." she said to me.

I couldn't wait no more. I had to kiss her. I had always wanted to kiss her beautiful lips. To see what they tasted like. How they felt against mine.

I could hear our friends screaming in the background. But I didn't care. Nothing or noone could break me apart from Mickie.

AND I MEAN NO ONE.

* * *

><p><strong><em>To: <em>**_Viper Cena Fan & JohnCenaRkoFanForever; I hope you like this. I liked writing it._

**UpComing OneShots: **_JustinGabriel/AJ & Cena/Layla & Mike/Maryse & KellyKelly/WadeBarette & Cena/Maryse & Eve/Mike & Eve/Alex & Kelly/Ted + MORE_


	4. JustinGabriel&AJLee

_**A/N: **__This OneShot is a request for __**southernme**__  
>I hope you like it.<em>

_**Couple: **__JustinGabriel/AjLee_

_**Summary: **__Justin and AJ have been married for 5 years. For the past two years they have been trying to get pregnant and are almost giving up hope. Until they get a blessing._

_**XXX**_

_**AJ's POV**_

I have never felt so usless in my life. How could I not give my husband the one thing he desires most. A baby. It wsn't like there was anything wrong him. He already has one child, with his ex Layla. But he has custody of Justin Jr, since Layla was killed in a car accident.

I didn't know what to do. We have tried almost everything. Except in vitro. It's not like we didn't have the money. Because we did. Justin owned his own constrution company and I was a designer. We had plenty of money and could afford the treatments, but Justin didn't want to do it anything but natural.

A couple days ago, my sister and I had went to the doctors and had I gotten some tests done. I wanted to know why I was having trouble getting pregnant. The one thing I feared the most was having the doctor tell me that I would nevr be able to have children.

"You okay hun?" my husband asked me.

I looked over to see Justin walking in he house, holding his sons hand. Jr was so smart for only being 10 years old. He was exactly like his father.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I said walking over and giving my husband a quick peck on the lips. "Kelly called and said she was on her way over." I told him.

I chuckled abit when Justin groaned. Him and my sister, never really gotten along. I never did no why. Some people say that it was because the two probably, at one time, had something goingon. But I knew they didn't. Kelly was married, to Justin's friend, Alberto.

"Dad, I'm tired. Can I go take a nap?" Jr asked him.

"Yeah sure son." he said leaning down and giving his son a hug.

"Thanks dad." he said. "Will you wake up me up when Aunt Kelly gets here mom?" he asked me.

Jr was about seven years old when Layla passed. I wasn't really expecting for him to start calling me mom, since I was only his step-mother. I had told him, that he could call me AJ. But Layla wouldn't have it. She said I was his mother to, so he would call me that.

Layla and I had been friends. Since childhood. We were almost like sisters, which was why when she passed, I had taken it harder than usual. I blamed myself, which I knew it wasn't. But that didn't stop me.

"You know I will JJ." I said giving him a hug. "Sleep tight." I told him.

I smiled and watched as he ran up the stairs and into his room.

"So did you boys have fun at the musuem today?" I asked Justin while walking toward the kitchen.

"What do you think?" he asked. "That boy could live there and never get bored." he added.

I could tell he was right behind me. It was nothing new with him.

"Well what do you expect. Both you and Layla were extremly smart and loved the musuem." I told him. "He is deffantly your son." I added.

I looked at my husband. I still remember, to this day, the first time I meet him. We was in college. He was on the soccor team, at practice. Me, Kelly, Layla, and Eve were walking the track. Somehow, Justin had ended up kicking the ball and hitting me right in the face. I knew he did it on purpose. He had the sexy but devilish smirk on his face, Of course, Kelly hadn't been to thrilled. She was the over-protective sister. It was, in a way her job to be like that.

"So when is your sister coming over?" he asked. Getting a water from the fridge.

"She said she was on her way, so soon probably." I told him. "Why?" I asked him.

"Is she bringing Alberto?" he asked looking at me.

I thought it was odd, that he would ask that. I didn't know what it was, but for some reason, here lately, Justin has been acting strange about his friend. He didn't want him coming over, and never talked to him anymore.

"I don't know." I told him. "She didn't say. Why?" I asked.

"I think Kelly should tell you." he said walking into the living room. "It's not my place to say." he added.

"Justin if you know anything about my sister and her husband, you should tell me." I told him. "Now what is going on between them?" I asked.

I looked at him. I knew he knew something. He just wasn't telling me. Which was pissing me off.

"Alright fine." he said to me. "Kelly and Alberto are getting a divorce." he told me.

I couldn't believe it. Kelly was against divorce. She had made a promise to herself and me, that she would never file for divorce. She didn't want to turn out like mom and dad.

"What why?" I asked him.

Justin didn't get the chance to say anything because someone knocked on the door. I was pretty sure it was Kelly, but I looked at the peep hole just to make sure. And it was. She looked upset and broken. I quickly opend the door and gave my sister a hug.

"Kelly what's wrong?" I asked pulling my sister in the house and making her sit on the couch.

"I know Justin told you about me and Alberto." she said looking at me.

"Yeah he did." I said to her. "But don't get mad at him Kel, I made him tell him me." I told him.

I watched as she looked at my husband. And she didn't say one mean thing to him. I was shocked. Something must be terribly wrong for her to be like this.

"I'm not mad." she said looking back at me. "I knew he would tell you and thats okay." she said.

"Kelly sweetie, tell me what's wrong." I said to my sister.

"Why are you and Al getting a divorce?" Justin asked his sister-in-law.

I watched as Kelly took several breathes. I looked at her closely. I then noticed that her eye looked bigger then usual. I looked over to Justin and I knew he noticed it also.

"I caught him cheating on me." she told us. "I confronted him about it and he said that it was my fault. And that he had been doing it for awhile now." she added.

"So he hit you because of it." I asked her.

She nodded her head and put her head in her hands.

"He got mad because I told him that I was fileing for divorce." she told me. "I told him, I didn't want anything. Just what was mine, but he didn't care." she added.

"So where are you going to be staying at?" Justin asked moving to sit next to Kelly and I.

"I don't know." she said to him. "I have some cash to rent a hotel room, but it will only be for a night." she said to us.

"No you can stay here." I said to her. "You can stay here with us until everything is over." I told her.

She looked up at me in surprise. Then we both looked at Justin at the same time. I hoped he woulnd't be mad about any of this.

"No, I can't do that to you guys." she said getting up and trying to walk out of the house. "I'm a big girl, I can figure out something." she said.

I looked over to Justin for some help. He got up and quickly walked to the door. Beating Kelly to it and blocking her way to leave.

"Kelly your sisters right." he said to her. "You WILL stay here until you can figure something out. We won't take no for an answer." he told her.

I watched as Kelly looked at me. I could tell she was shocked. But I didn't care. She was my sister. I owed her this aftre everything she did for me. She was the reason I was able to go to college.

"I can't." she said to him. "I don't want to cause trouble between you and Alberto." she added.

"Are you serious Kelly." he said chuckling a bit. "Me and Alberto haven't been friends for awhile now." he told her.

This was something I had known about, but I didn't know why exactly. I knew that Justin would tell me when he was ready and I knew not to push him.

"Stop trying to fight your sister Kelly." he told her. "Your not gonna win." he added.

I knew Justin was right. And apparenly so did Kelly, because she stoped trying to do this on her own. I pulled her back to the couch and we talked awhile longer. Justin and I had decided to wait and let Jr take a longer nap before letting him know that Kelly was here. He would be thrilled to know that his favorite aunt will be staying here for awhile.

Justin had made Kelly stay here with me, while he went to her house to pick up some of her things. She had called Alberto and told him that she was going to come, but Justin woulnd't let her knowing that he had already hit her once.

Kelly stayed with Jr and played with him for the rest of the day. They watched movies, played games and puzzles. She had even cooked his favorite food. Bacon and cheeder filled hamburgers. With steak fries. It wasn't long aftre dinner, when Justin pulled up, in his truck.

Him, along with a couple of his friends, started bringing Kelly's things in. All she wanted was her clothes and neccasites. Like her make-up and body stuff. But Justin had grabbed everything. Even her pictures. Everything he knew or Alberto told him was hers.

He had put them in the guest suite. Although Kelly said she could take one of the smaller things. I thought it was odd, that Justin was treating Kelly differently now. I didn't knwo why, but I was glad of him. I ould now be able to have the two most important people in my life.

After thing settled down and Jr and Kelly was in bed, Justin and I was in our room talking.

"Why are you treating Kelly differently?" I asked him when he walked out of the bathroom.

"I never liked her being with him AJ." he told me. "Alberto has always been a possive guy, and didn't any guys showing Kelly any kind of attention." he added.

I know understood why.

"Did you know that he would hit her?" I asked him.

"Oh GOD no AJ." he said looking at me. "If I had known he would do that, I would have kept Kelly away from him." he told me.

I knew he was right. Justin was raised to never raise his hand to a woman. No matter. And in the years that I have known him, he never did. Yeah we had our share of fights, but hat couple doesn't.

"I got a call from the doctors today while you was getting Kelly's things." I said to him.

I couldn't wait to till him the news. The doctor had given me the best news today. Besides that Kelly was finally leaving Alberto.

"Oh yeah." he said to me.

"I'm pregnant." I told him.

_**XXX  
>Justin's POV<strong>_

After years of waiting, I was now looking at my beautiful baby girl, Madison Jean Gabriel. I couldn't be anymore happier.

I coldn't believe that the same day AJ told me that she was pregnant, was the same day I had almost given up hope. I hadn't want to, but I was tired of seeing her get upset when she found out she wasn't expecting.

"Isn't she so cute." my wife said to me.

"She is my little angel." I told her.

And she was. Junior was exstacic to learn he would be a big brother. He told Kelly that he wanted to treat his little sister, like how I treated her.

Kelly and I had been able to become closer now that she wasn't with that jerk. She was now a single woman. her divorce from Alberto had been settled two months after their spilt and she got more than she wanted. But only because the judge was a man and didn't like how Al had been cheating on Kelly since they had gotten married. But soon all that would change.

"Where is Kelly and Mike?" my wife asked about the new couple.

"Probably on there way up." I told her. "They wanted to get something for their goddaughter.

"I still can't believe their dating." she said looking up at me.

"Me either." I said giving my beautifl a wife a kiss. "But if anyone can tame Mike and his wild ways, it's Kelly." I added.

And it was true.

"I'm glad that she is finally here." I said to my wife. "Junior is thrilled to hold her." I added.

"Why don't we let him?" she said to me.

Today was the begining of a new life for me. Mia hadn't been the only child we had. A few years later, we learned that we were expecting again. Which happened to be another little girl. Junior was now 13, Mia was 3, and Kailey Marie was a only a few months old.

Albero had been taken to jail and was being charged with fraud.

Kelly and Mike was now married and expecting their first child. A little girl, Sophia Lynn Mizanan. Which was exactly how Mike wanted it.

_**XXX**_

_**Upcoming OneShots:  
><strong>__1.)JohnCena&Layla / truebeliever831  
>2.)Mike&amp;Maryse  'AMAZiiNG'REViEWER'  
>3.)KellyKelly&amp;WadeBarret  JohnCenaRkoFanForever  
>4.)Miz&amp;Eve  MizEveTed Fan  
>5.)JohnCena&amp;Maryse  xXbrokenhearted &MizEveTed Fan  
>6.)JustinGabriel&amp;Maryse  'AMAZiiNG'REViEWER'  
>7.)CodyRhodes&amp;KellyKelly  calx3_

_8.)AlexRiley&Eve_


	5. JohnCena&Layla

_**Couple: **__John Cena & Layla  
><em>_**Requested by: **__truebeliever831  
><em>**SUMMARY: **_After months of being out due to injury, she returns to challenge Maryse for Kelly's vacadited Divas Championship._

_**XXX**_

_**John's POV**_

I was nervously awaiting on my sister to get here. I looked at my watch to see that she was now twenty minutes late.

"She will be here don't worry." I heard my good friend Kevin(Alex Riley) say to me.

"She better. The match is about to start." I said to him. "Where is she at anyways?" I askd him.

"I don't know either." he said looking at his phone. "She texted me earlier and said she ran into a friend." he added.

"Oh great. That helps." I said to him. "This the last the WWE Universe will see her and she decides to be late." I added.

"Stop getting your panites in a bunch." I heard her say. "I'm right here." she added.

I turned to look at my sister, Kelly Kelly. Well Kelly Cena. But she wasn't alone. And no I wasn't talking about her very 5 months pregnant belly. But I was talking about the beautiful Layla. I have had a crush on her for awhile now. But she had always been on Smackdown.

I wondered why she was here. On RAW.

"You need to hurry up. You almost missed the match." I said to Kelly.

"I did not." she said to me. Sounding appalled. "It doesn't start for another 15 minutes." she added.

I knew when it started but I wanted her to be her early. After the show, RAW and Smackdown superstars and Divas were throwing Kelly a baby shower/going away party. But neither she nor Kevin knew about it.

"I know it does, but what if they needed it to start early." I said to her.

"John you worry to much." she said putting her hand on my shoulder. "I'll be back." she said about to walk away from me.

"Where are you going?" I yelled as my sister and her boyfriend walked away.

"I have to go pee." she yelled back. "You wanna join?" she asked.

I shook my head at her. Kelly was dubbed as the nicest Diva on the roster, but she was a pain in my ass. I wouldn't be surprisd to start finding grey hairs in my head.

"Wow." I heard Layla say to me. "Somethings never change I guess." she added.

"You got the right." I said to her. "SO how is everything going with you?" I asked her.

"Oh it's doing great." she said with a smile. "I am back in action now. I make my debut tonight." she added.

I didn't know what she meant. Was there a dark match that I didn't know about or something. The only Divas match is for Kelly's title.

It was only a few months ago that Kelly had broken Maryse's title reign of 265 days as champion and became the longest running Divas Champion reign. She was still on her first reign. She had beaten everyone who challenged her for the title. From Melina, Beth Phoenix, and Natayla. Those were only the big powerhouses. She has beaten everyone. But when she found out she was pregnant, Vince wanted her to stay as champion. He ad set up a Diva Championship tournament. Tonight was the night when Kelly would hand over the title to either Maryse or Eve.

"But tonight the only Divas match is Maryse vs Eve." I said to her. "Wait a minute, did Vince add you last minute.?" I ased her.

I smiled when she shook her head.

"And I win it." she told me.

"Well then congradulations." I told her. "I'm glad you will." I added.

"But aren't you upset about Kelly quiting." she asked me.

I was, between me and her, we broke several records. I was the only 9 time WWE Champion and Kelly was the first diva to ever succesfully defend the WorldHeavyweight Championship in Smackdown history. But knowing that she was happy that she atleast go to hold the Divas Championship atleast once.

"What ever makes her happy, makes me happy." I said to her.

"She has you whipped." Layla said laughing at me.

I would have been appalled by her statement but it was true. Everybit of it. And the worst part of it was I didn't even care if people knew or not.

"Okay, so I know that her and Paul broke up but is the baby Paul's?' she asked.

I almost choked. I thought she knew about Kelly and Kevin. Maybe Kelly thought she knew and didn't say anything.

"No." I told her. "She is with Kevin. Has been for awhile now." I added.

"What?" Layla asked.

She definatly sounded shocked. I didn't blame her. People know that she and Paul broke up but they didn't know that her and Kevin were now together. Or that he was the father of her child.

"Yup." I said making my lips pop at the p." I had the same reaction she told me." I added.

"Well she looks happier with him so I wish her the best." she said to me. "Well I have to go warm up for my match. See ya later John." she said giving me a quick kiss on my cheek before walking away.

I watched as the beautiful english brunette walked away. No one knew of my crush on her. Not even my own sister. It wasn't that I didn't want her to know about it, it's just I was to scared. Of her regrecting. I may be a 9x WWE Champion but when it comes women I acually like, I am clueless.

_**XXX  
>Diva's Match<strong>_

_The next match is for one fall and it is for the vacaited WWE Unified Divas Championship._

The crowd went crazy.

_Holla Holla .. She is the current Divas Champion Kelly Kelly._

Once again the crowd went crazy, this had been the first time the WWE Universe had seen the blonde champion since announcing that she was pregnant. But it would also be the last. The crowd knew this and gave her a standing ovation.

Kelly sat on commentary with Booker T, Jerry Lawler, and Michael Cole.

"So Kelly, this will be the last time we see, am I correct?" Michael asked the blonde.

"For awhile yes." she said to him.

"Well Kelly, we are sure going to miss you and wish you the best." Jerry said.

"Aww thanks Jerry. I'm gonna miss you more." she said to him.

_Introducing first. From Montreal, Quebec, Canada. Maryse._

Kelly felt bad for Maryse for acually believeing she had a chance. Her nor Eve knew that Layla would make her return for the match. Kelly was glad that she had the privalge to do so.

_And her challenger. From Denver, Colorado. Eve._

Kelly loved Eve to death. She was such a sweetheart and she believe that Eve deserved to win this match. Eve was the only person who help Kelly aftre she won the title.

"Now hold it just one minute." Kelly said standing up from the annoucement table. "I have just one quick annoucment." she said looking at the two divas in th ring.

Maryse looked pissed the match hadn't started yet. Eve didn't look to thrilled, but she hid it.

"I almost forgot to tell you something." Kelly said with a smile on her face. "This will no longer be a regular match." she added shaking her head at the divas.

Maryse looked scared and eve started shaking head. Althought she didn' know what to expect.

"This is now a triple threat divas match for my title." she said holding up the Divas Championship. "And here is the other diva." she said putting the mic down.

_Making her in-ring return. From London, England. Layla_

It remained silent for a few seconds before Layla's entrance filled the arena. Maryse wasn't happy at all. Layla had turned face at Extreme Rules and she knew it. Eve was okay, but knew that she had less of a chance to win.

The match started and Layla and Eve teamed up on Maryse. Who was soon out cold due to the Layla's signature move. Then it was down to Eve and Layla. Somehow Eve got the upper hand was climbing the ropes to do a moonsault. But was pushed off by Kelly, makeing the crowd gasp at the sudden intrusion by the pregnant blonde champion. Layla set up Eve for the Layout and pinned her for a successful three count.

_Here is your winner and the new WWE Unified Divas Champion Layla._

Kelly, exscorted by, Jerry 'The King' Lawler, walked into the ring. Kelly presented Layla with the belt and raised her hand in victory.

_**XXX  
>Layla's POV<strong>_

I coulnd't believe any of this was happening to me. When I had to leave WWE for my injury, the doctors told me that I may not be able to return to in-ring competion again. I had proved them wrong though. Here I was. Back in the middle of the ring, and the new champion. I only had one person to thank. And that was Kelly. She had been at my side and was there whenever I needed someone to talk to.

But she was now leaving. Not just the ring, but also WWE. She was starting her own family. A beautiful one at that. I felt bad that I had never asked how she was doing or that I didn't know about her and Kevin. I would have to make that up to her one day.

I walked backstage to be greated by all the WWE Superstars and Divas. Including Eve and Maryse. Kelly looked upset. I didn't blame her. She didn't want to attack Eve the way she had, but the creative team had wanted her to go with a bam, and judgeing by the reaction she had gotten from the crowd, she had.

I was still proud of her. People said that me nor her would make it. And look were we are today. She was the longest reigning Divas Champion, holding it for just over 18 months. I was first the british-born Women's Champion and the last person to hold it.

I then saw him. Him, being John Cena. The one man I wanted from the begging but couldn't. He was either with someone else, or we was on different brands only got to see each other on Par-Per-Veiws.

"Nice championship." John said walking up to me. "Congradulations again." he said.

"Thanks." I said to him. "Although. I might have to thank your sister. I don't think I wold have won, had she done what was scripted." I added.

It was a fact though. I had been about to lose. Then Kelly, who was pregnant, and should have never been at ringside anyways, interfered. After the celebration tonight, I'm gonna have to give that girl a lecture.

"I'm sure if she hadn't hae done that, you would have found some way to win." he assured me. "You GREAT that way." he added.

"Thanks John." I said to him with a smile. "That really means alot." I added.

"It's true." he told me. "So uh, Lay. What are you doing after tonights little party?" he asked me.

I knew what he was refering to. Eve and Maryse had a surprise party for the proud-parents to be.

"I don't know." I told him. "Maybe se if some of the girls want to go out." I added.

"Oh." he said sounding hurt. "Well I hope you have fun." he added before turning around to walk away.

I didn't understand why he looked so hurt. Maybe he wanted to have a more orivate party with Kelly.

"What's wrong with him?" I heard Kelly ask walking to stand beside me.

"I don't know." I told her. "He asked me what I was doing later tonight and I told him I ight see if some of the girls want to go and said ok. But he sounded hurt." I told her.

I looked at Kelly oddly. She started laughing.

"What's so funny?" I asked her.

I was complely clueless as to why he started acting like that when he never did before.

"He likes you Layla." she said to me. "He wanted to do something with you. Just you and him." she added.

I was shocked. How could I have not known that he liked me. I knew that I liked him. But he had never given me any reason to thinko other wise. I felt so stupid now for being able to notice.

"Oh no." I said. "He probably hates me right now." I added.

"No Lay he can't hate you." she said putting one of her arms around me. "Go after him Lay. Get your man." she said pushing me in the direction of John's locker room.

And that was exactly what I did. I walked to his locker room. I was a bit tired after thw match, but I didn't care. I wasted enough time. I had just reached his door and raisd my hand to knock when he opened it from the inside.

"Why didn't you tell me you like me?" I askd not wasting anymore time.

"I was afarid you would say no. Or that you wouldn't be able to date because you and Kels had some rule." he told me.

I couldn't believe what he just said. John Cena. The man who always says _'Never Back Down. Never Quit' _was afraid of rejection. This was somethign new.

"Oh John." I said smiling and wrapping my arms around his neck. He was extremyl tall and I had to stad damn near on the tips of my toes just to be able to being kissing distance of his lips. "I like you to." I finally told him.

I watched as his face and eyes lit up. He was just so damn cute and his dimples made it even more so.

"Well why didn't you say so the first time?" he asked me.

He didn't even wait for me to say anything. Just cut me off with a kiss. It felt exactly how I dreamed it would be. Magical.

"So did this mean we are together?" I asked him.

"Well you like me. And I like you. So yeah, I think it does." he said to me.

_**XXX**_

_**UpComing OneShots:  
>1.) <strong>__Miz/Eve - MizEveTed Fan  
><em>_**2.) **__Miz/Maryse - 'AMAZiiNG'REViEWER'  
><em>_**3.) **__KellyKelly/WadeBarret - JohnCenaRkoFanForver  
><em> 


	6. TheMiz&EveTorres

_**Couple: **__Mike 'The Miz' Mizanan & Eve Torres  
><em>_**Requested By: **__MizEveTed Fan  
><em>_**Summary: **__Mike and Eve used to date. But he let another girl come between them._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Mike's POV<strong>_

I couldn't believe that it was prom and here I was without a date.

But it was my faul. I would have been here, with Eve, had I not let that bitch, Rosa, get in between us.

But she had. She had came to school and changed everything. Eve no longer talked to me. Kelly also. The only person who would, was Alex. My best friend and my sisters current boyfriend.

"What are still doing here Mike?" someone asked me from behind.

I turned to see Kelly looking at me.

She looked beautiful. She had on a knee length black dress. One shoulder was covered. It wasn't a dress that I would have gotten her, nor did I like how short is was. But she wanted it and she got it. More like Alex got it for her. I coulnd' complain though. He was a man in love. I would have done the same for Eve.

"Nice to see you to Kellz." I said to her.

"Don't bullshit me Mike." she said to me. "You should be over at Eve's. Begging for her to take you back." she told me.

"I tried Kel." I told her. "She won't take me back." I added.

"Have you really tried?" she asked me. "Have you tried being the romantic guy who made her fall in love with you the first time?" she asked me again.

She was right. I wasn't that guy. I hadn't forgotten all about that. I had swept Eve off her feet and had soon gotten together afterwards. I had bought her everything that I knew was her favorite.

"I don't think it will work Kel." I said to her. "Eve hates me." I told her.

"She doesn't hate you Mike." she told me. "She is just mad that you let that slut become you two." she added.

I never remembered my sister ever talking like that. She was always the sweet naive girl. It wasn't until aftre she had dated John, when she started standing her own ground to other people.

"Kel you have to help me get her back." I said. Pleading with her. "I love her so much." I added.

"Then be the man she fell for Mike." Kelly said to me. "Make her remember how good you two were." she added.

"How did you become so great with relationship advice?" I asked her.

I smiled when she turned to look at Alex. Who was talking to some of his buddies. I was glad that Alex and Kelly was no together. Alex made my sister so happy and I was glad to see her the same way she was when we were children. Alex treated my sister the way a man should treat a woman. I had no doubt that he would treat her any other way.

"Your right." I said giving her a kiss on the cheek. "I owe you one." I said walking away.

Out of prom. To get the one person that ever made me feel like I belonged. She was everything to me. And I had let her go.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Kelly's POV<strong>_

I watched my brother walked hurridly out of Prom. To get Eve back. When I had found out that he had goten drunk and slept with that Rosa girl, I was ready to kill him. For not only cheating on his girlfriend but also my best friend.

The only friend I had, besides my brother and Alex, that ever undertsood me. And who was always there when I needed something or someone to talk.

"Is he going after Eve?" I heard my boyfriend ask me.

"Yeah." I said turning to look at him.

He looked really good in his tux. Too good.

"It's about time." he said wrapping his hands around me. "If I had to put up with him sulking around for one more day, I might have gone crazy." he said with a smile.

"Babe your already crazy. What else is new." I said to him. Laughing.

"Yeah but you love it." he said giving me a quick kiss on my lips. "Have you told him yet?" he asked.

"NO." I told him. "I want him to get Eve back in his life before I tell him. That way he won't be as mad." I told him.

I knew that he would be mad no matter. But he wouldn't be as mad. Exspecially when he got Eve back. I would be able to tolerate him even more and wouldn't have to worry about him going crazy.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Eve's POV<strong>_

_I miss those blue eyes  
>How you kiss me at night<br>I miss the way we sleep_

_Like there's no sunrise  
>Like the taste of your smile<br>I miss the way we breathe_

_But I never told you  
>What I should have said<em>

_No, I never told you I just held it in_

I couldn't stop the tears falling from my eyes. Today was the schools Prom. If everything had worked out the way it was supposed to, I would have been there right now. With Mike. Having the night of my life.

I don't even know why I was listening to this stupid song. I would have to take this damn thing off my iPod later.

I heard the doorbell ring and was about to yell to my parents to answer it, but I had forgotten that they weren't home. Wouldn't be until tomorrow night.

I walked downstairs and made my way to the door.

_I miss everything about you._

I opened he door. Not even looking to see who it was.

I was shocked that Mike was at the door. In a tux. With a dozen of water lilies. A giant stuffed animal.

"Eve please. Hear me out." he said handing me the iteams.

I remember that Mike did the same thing when he was trying to go out with me. He was one of the most romantic people I knew. I knew he was trying to win me back. I had secretly hoped that he would, but I was scared. I couldn't take it if he broke my heart again.

"What do you want Mike?" I asked letting him in the house.

I took the flowers from him and walked into the kitchen. I grabed a vase of the shelf and put some water in it. Then putting the flowers in. They were just so beautiful. I couldn't believe that he still remembered that they were my favorites.

"I need you back Evie." he pleaded with me. "I love you so much. I don't know what to do with myself." he said.

I could see the tears in his eyes. I knew he meant it. I had never seen this side to him before. I wondered if Kelly had either.

"I don't know Mike." I said to him. "My heart won't be able to take it if you break it again." I told him.

"I swear Evie." he said getting on his knees. "I will make it up to you everyday for the rest for out lives." he added. Pleading.

"Give me one reason why I should take you back Mike?" I asked him.

"Because I love you Eve Marie Torres." he told me. "I will do whatever it takes for me to be your man again." he added. "You don't even have to trutst me, we can start back as friends and work from there."

I couldn't believe he was willing to be just friends if I couldn't trust him enough to be in a relationship with him. That along meant something to me. He was right.

"We can't be just friends Mike." I said to him. "It's either all or nothing." I told him.

I noticed that Mike now looked heart broken. It was unlike anything I had seen before. He was for the first time speechless.

"Alright." he said getting up off his knees. "I understand." he said turning to walk away.

"Mike wait." I said grabbing his hand making him turn around.

"Promise me that you will never break my heart again." I said to him.

I smiled when he did. He never looked so good in his life.

"Oh baby." he said picking me up and twirling me around. "You can count on it." he added.

I loved Mike. I really did. And for to be willing to put his love aside so he can have be back in his life, meant the world to me.

"I love you Michael Gregory Mizanan." I said before giving him a kiss.

"I know." he said after pulling away from the kiss. "I love you to. So much." he said then giving me another kiss.

* * *

><p><em><strong>UpComing OneShots<br>1.) **__Mike&Maryse / 'AMAZiiNG'REViEWER'__**  
>2.) <strong>__Kelly&Wade / JohnCenaRkoFanForever__**  
>3.) <strong>__JohnCena&Maryse / xXbrokenhearts & MizEveTed Fan  
><em>_**4.) **__JustinGabriel&Maryse / 'AMAZiiNG'REViEWER'  
><em>_**5.) **__Kelly&Cody / calx3  
><em>_**6.) **__AJ Styles&MickieJames / TNAxKNOCKOUTXxFAN  
><em>_**7.) **__AlexRiley/EveTorres  
><em>_**8.) **__Kelly&TedDiBiase_


	7. TheMiz&Maryse

_**Couple: **__Mike'TheMiz'Mizanan&Maryse  
><em>_**Requested By: '**__AMAiiNG'REViEWER'__**  
>Summary: <strong>__Mike & Maryse have a on-and-off will they do when they see each other with person.  
><em>_**PS: **__Luke is my OC._

_***PS: **__**I HAVE A POLL ON MY PAGE, I WILL BE DOING A COLLABERATIVE STORY WITH TRUEBELIEVER831, WE JUST DON'T HAVE A NAME. IF I HAVE DONE A REQUEST FOR YOU, PLEASE VOTE, I APPRECIATE IT.*******_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Mike's POV<strong>_

I would be lying if I said tha I wasn't surprised to see Maryse. With another man. I couldn't see his face so I didn't know who he was. But I was pretty sure that he was extremly familar. He looked it.

I didn't care. I wasn't one of those jealous exs. I had someone of my own. Someone nothing like Maryse. Someoen who acually appreciated me and thought of me as more than a meal ticket.

I was shocked when Maryse's new man turned out. She was dating none other than my former friend, Luke.

But I thought that he was dating Eve.

"Hello Mike." Maryse said with her sexy smirk. "Guite funny seeing you here all alone." she said laughing.

"Hes not alone Ryse." I heard my girlfriend say from behind me. "Hey Mike, sorry im late. Got caught up." she said walking up to me, Maryse, and Luke.

"Your dating her?" Maryse said before she started laughing. "You went from clash to trash Mikey." she added.

"If anyone is trash here Maryse, it's you." she said getting in the self-proclaimd Sexiest of the Sexy. "You'r the one who down graded from champion to Eve's leftovers." she added.

I loved it when she got feisty.

"You better watch it tramp." Maryse said to her. "You might not like what happens." she said before walking away.

"You can do so much better than him Kel." Luke said taking a step close to her.

If I didn't know how Kelly was, I would have interfered. But I knew her better than anyone else her.

"You mean someone like you." she said looking at him while laughing. "How many championships have you won now?" she asked.

I laughed at her sudden attitude. Leave it Kelly to brake someone down. That was how she got to be Divas Champion. And exactly how she defeated Beth to retain at SummerSlam.

"Oh that's right." she said acing like she either had to count or think about it. "You haven't won anythign. At all." she added.

He looked pissed. I couldn't blame him. If it had been me on the receiving end of Kelly's little attitude I would feel like less of a man.

Luke took a step back and looked back to me.

"You might watch you girl Mike." he said to me. "She keeps acting like a bitch, something bad might happen." he said before walking away.

"God he is so annoying." Kelly said turning to look at me. "I'm just glad he left me alone." she added.

"Thanks for helping me Kels." I said giving my best friend's girlfriend a hug.

Of course no one knew that they were dating. Although I didn't know why, it was something the two had agreed on. Which seemed to make them both happy.

"Well I have to go get ready for my match. See you later Mike" she said before walking away.

I watched as the blonde walked away. To get ready for her match against Maryse. I wondered about going with her, to make sure Luke brought any harm to blonde Divas Champion. I knew what he was like and what he was capable. But I also knew that if did interfer, not only Kelly's boyfriend run out, but also her brother.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Divas Champion Kelly Kelly vs. Maryse w Luke**_

_The next match is schudeled for one-fall and it is a divas match.  
>Introducing first. Being accompained to the ring by Luke, from Montreal, Quebec, Canada. Maryse.<em>

Marye came out and did her usual ring entrances. Then kissed Luke. She knew that Mike would be watching and that was why she did it. She didn't really like Luke. She was only using him to get at Mike. She couldn't even remember why her andMike had broken up in the first place.

_And her oppenant.  
>She is the WWE Divas Champion, Kelly Kelly.<em>

Maryse hated the blonde champion now. They had once been friends. But Marys had hit on Kelly's boyfriend at the time, Justin Gabriel. Then her Kelly quite talking. Maryse had been trying to prove to Kelly that Justin was a cheater. And she did, but at the cost of losing her closest friend. But now Kelly was with Mike. And Maryse couldn't stand it.

Kelly had just gotten to the ring, when Luke started to attack her. Maryse had told him she wanted to make Kelly pay. She then decided to get in on the attack. She had set Kelly up for her French Kiss DDT, but was stopped when she heard the crowd start cheering. She threw Kelly to the ground and turned out. SHe was shocked at what she saw. It wasn't Mike who was Luke, but his closest friend, United States Champion Alex Riley.

She saw Eve running down the ramp, so Maryse left. None of this was making any sense to her.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Maryse's POV<strong>_

None of this was making any sense. Why did Alex run out to defend Kelly and not Mike. He didn't have a match tonight, just a promo.

I was pacing back and forth in the divas locker room. Trying to wrap my mind on what was going on.

"Marsye what the hell was that?" Mike came rushing in. "Why did you damn boytoy attack Kelly?" he asked.

"Why didn't you come down to help, huh?" I asked him. "She is your girlfriend after all." I added.

Mike looked confused. I didn't know why, but I was prety sure that I had came to the wrong conclusion.

"I can't believe you Maryse." he said looking at me. "Why would you do something like that?" he asked.

I didn't know what to say. Had I really just attacked Kelly, and had Luke attack her. Because of an wrong assumption.

"Is Kelly your girlfriend or not?" I asked, yelling at him. "Damn it Mike answer me." I yelled again.

"No she isn't." he yelled back. "Why do you think Alex came out?" he said to me.

I couldn't believe it. I had just attacked my ex-best friend. Because I thought she was dating my ex. I love Mike I really do, But lately we have been fighting constantly.

"Why did you do that Ryse?" he asked emtionaly. "I thought you was trying to get Kelly back as a friend." he added.

"I don't know Mike." I told him almost in tears. "I thought she was dating you and I got jealous." I told him.

I looked at him. I wanted to be honest. I had no reason to lie. Because of my stupid actions, I lost Kelly as a friend for good, and Mike probably hates me.

"You dumped me remember Ryse." he said to me. "We had only been broken up for less than a week before you started dating Luke." he added.

"Mike, I'm sorry." I said to him. "I love you okay. And I'm sorry." I told him.

"I love you to Ryse." he said to me. "But I'm not the one you had jumped." he said to me.

"Mike please." I said to him with tears. "I'm sorry for that. I really am." I added.

I hated that he kept bringing that. But I didn't blame him. I had no one to blame but myself.

"Maryse, go find Kelly and apologize to her. Please." he said to me. "Then we can talk." he added.

"But I don't wanna talk anymore." I said to him. "Mike I love you and I want to be with you." I added.

Mike just looked at me. I looked at him back. I hated that I couldn't tell what he was thinking.

"Maryse I love you to." he said before walking over to me and kissing me. "Promise you won't attack anyone again." he said giving me another kiss after I nodded my head telling him yes.

It felt good to be like this with him again. Mike was the only person to ever love me for me. And i hd always treated him like shit. Even when he didn't deserve it. Which was why this last break-up would be the last. I loved him to much to be with anyone else and knowing how easly jealous I got aftre seeing him with Kelly, showed him.

_**XXX**_

_**UpComing OneShots:  
>1.) <strong>__KellyKelly&WadeBarret /JohnCenaRkoFanForever__**  
>2.) <strong>__KellyKelly&TedDiBiase__**  
>3.) <strong>__JohnCena&Maryse / xXbrokenhearts & MizEveTed Fan__**  
>4.) <strong>__AlexRiley&EveTorres&TheMiz __**  
>5.) <strong>__JustinGabriel&Maryse / 'AMAZiiNG'REViEWER'__**  
>6.) <strong>__CodyRhodes&KellyKelly / calx3__**  
>7.) <strong>__AjStyles&MickieJames / TNAxKNOCKOUTXxFAN_

_**PS: **__**I HAVE A POLL ON MY PAGE, I WILL BE DOING A COLLABERATIVE STORY WITH TRUEBELIEVER831, WE JUST DON'T HAVE A NAME. IF I HAVE DONE A REQUEST FOR YOU, PLEASE VOTE, I APPRECIATE IT. **_


	8. KellyKelly&WadeBarret

_**Couple: **__KellyKelly&WadeBarret  
><em>_**Requested By: **__JohnCenaRkoFanForever__**  
>Summary: <strong>__Kelly and Wade have been dating for awhile, then she left him when he changed. Does Wade realize what he lost or is he oblivious to see it?  
><em>

_**PS: **__**I HAVE A POLL ON MY PAGE, I WILL BE DOING A COLLABERATIVE STORY WITH TRUEBELIEVER831, WE JUST DON'T HAVE A NAME. IF I HAVE DONE A REQUEST FOR YOU, PLEASE VOTE, I APPRECIATE IT. **_

_**XXX**_

_**Kelly's POV**_

I watched him from down the hall. It hurt to remember that just this time last year, we was a happy couple. But then within a blink of an eye, it all changed.

He had became violent. Along with his friends, Justin and Heath. It was because of them that I had lost my baby. That had been a wake-up call for me. That was when I left him.

I coulnd't that he changed so quick. We was happy. I don' know what it was that changed him from the nice and loveable guy that I had loved, to the scary and extremly violent manthat he is now.

"Hey you okay?" I heard my sister, Michelle, ask me.

I didn't say anything. Just nod my head and turned my attention back to my locker.

"Do you want me to have Randy take you home?" she asked.

It was only just a few weeks ago, that Randy and Michelle had finally got together. They had been playing this game for a few years now.

"No, it's fine." I said to her. "I shoulnd't let him to get to me." I added.

"Kelly, you have every reason to be upset with him." she told me. "He is to blame for what happened." she added.

I knew Chelle was right. She had been since the first day I meet Wade. She had never liked him, and I blew her off. I should have listened to her.

"I know. But I still love him." I said looking up at her.

I almost started crying when she wrapped her arms around me.

"Is everything alright?" I heard Melina say from our side.

All I had to do was look at her and she knew what was wrong. She walked over and wrapped her arms around Michelle and myself.

"Everything is going to be okay Kelly." she said to me. "You can get through this." she added.

I hoped she was right. There wasn't a day that goes by since I lost my baby, that I think about the _what if's. _

"Hey, Kelly do you mind going out on a date with me and John tomorrow night?" Melina asked me.

She knew that I didn't like blind dates. I knew she was only trying to help me get over Wade. And I appreciated the offer, but I really didn't want to.

"I don't know Mel." I said shaking my head at her. "You know that I don't do stuff like that." I added.

"I know Kel, but it's just one night." she said to me. "This guy really likes you." she told me.

I looked from her to my sister. For advice. I knew that I should, just so they would leave me alone about it all.

"You should do it Kel." Michelle told me. "You need to do something fun." she said.

"Your sis' right K." I heard Michelle's boyfriend, Randy say from behind his girlfriend. "I know who Melina is talking about, and he has liked you for awhile now." he added.

I looked right at my sister. I knew that if Melina and Randy knew who this guy was, then so would she. I didn't know why she hadn't told me.

"Alright fine." I said to them. "So who is this guy?" I asked them.

"You will find out tomorrow night on the date. That's why they call it blind date Kel." Melina said walking away from us.

I looked at Randy and gave him the puppy look. Hoping it would work on him.

"Not working Kels." he said to me. "You just have to wait." he said before walking away from us.

I looked at my sister again.

"Hey don't look at me like that Kel. You can do this. Don't worry." she said before walking the same way her boyfriend did.

I hope she was right. I was now nervous about tomorrow night. If I knew who this guy was, then it wouldn't be a problem, but I didn't who he was. And that was the scary part. I shut my locker and turned around to see one of Wade's friends, Justin standing in hearing distant.

I knew he would go and tell Wade about tmorrow night. And to be honest, I didn't care. I knew that I should, but I didn't. I hoped that it didn't make me a bad person.

_**XXX  
>Wade's POV<strong>_

It would be an understatment if I said that I missed Kelly. I was beyond missing her. I was in pain from not being able to hold her. Or kiss her whenever I want. I felt like I was dying without her.

"You would not believe what I just heard." Justin said running up to me.

It was odd to hear him out of breathe. Since he ran more than any other person I knew.

"Justin can you refrain from the gossip. I'm not in the mood." I said walking away from him.

I felt him grab my forearm and pull me back. As best as he could.

"Your definatly going to want to hear this." he told me.

I looked at him. I couldn't tell what it might be about. Justin was always the one to hear things. And he heard everything.

"Well hurry up and tell me. I have better things to do that worry about the stupid school's latest gossip talk." I said to him.

"Well you know that my locker is by Kelly's right?" he asked me.

Of course I knew this. So what was he getting at. I shook my head at him.

"Well I heard her say that she still loves you." he said to me with a smile.

I felt my heart fell like its about to beat again. Hearing that made me feel whole.

"But she is going on a blind date tomorrow night." he said taking a step back.

Then the feeling went away.

How could she go out with someone. Only two months aftre our splt. I knew that I messed up with her pretty bad. I was the reason she lost our child. I had been high and she had gotten mad. Then without even blinking I had pushed her down the stairs.

My arm was still broken from Randy and John beating my ass the next day. Michelle and Melina had even helped them. And they were some scary ass woman.

"Wade, man are you okay?" Heath asked me.

I coulnd't say anything. I didn't have anything to say. I just walked away. Speechless. I had to leave school. Or at least the buliding. I walked to our spot. The spot that I had only shared with Kelly. This had been the same spot where I had asked her out, where I had asked her to be my girlfriend, where we shared our first kiss. This was even the same place she had told me that I would soon become a father.

That day I had been the happiest I had been in awhile. But then I ruined it all. Being an idiot. If hadn't of let my friend talking me into the drugs, I would still have Kelly. And our baby. But that wasn't the case anymore. That was only in my dreams.

"Wade?" I heard a soft voice say.

I turned and was meeted with mixec reactions when I saw Kelly standing there.

"Kelly what are you doing here?" I asked her.

"I saw you walk away, I went to talk to you but you was in a trance. So I followed you here." she told me. "I hope your okay with me being here." she said to me.

"Yeah, you can come here when ever you want." I told her. "So what did you want to talk about?" I asked her.

"I know that Justin probably already told you about my blind date tomorrow night." she said looking down on the ground.

"Yes I did." I told her. "I uhh.." I was trying hard not to choke on my next answer. "I hope you have a good time." I told her.

I didn't know what else to say. I wanted to scream at her to not go. Beg her for forgivness. But I couldn't. I had no right. I had out the one woman I loved most in this world through hell. And for no reason.

I watched as turned around and walked away. Alot faster than she normally did.

"Kelly, please don't go." I said. "I still love you."

_**XXX**_

_Okay, so I know that this is a sad ending, but I wanted to do one like this for awhile now, but never found a couple that it would work with. So I hope you all like this.  
><em>_**PS: **__**I HAVE A POLL ON MY PAGE, I WILL BE DOING A COLLABERATIVE STORY WITH TRUEBELIEVER831, WE JUST DON'T HAVE A NAME. IF I HAVE DONE A REQUEST FOR YOU, PLEASE VOTE, I APPRECIATE IT. **_

_**UpComing OneShots:**__**  
>1.) <strong>__KellyKelly&TedDiBiase__**  
>2.) <strong>__JohnCena&Maryse / xXbrokenhearts & MizEveTed Fan__**  
>3.) <strong>__AlexRiley&EveTorres&TheMiz __**  
>4.) <strong>__JustinGabriel&Maryse / 'AMAZiiNG'REViEWER'__**  
>5.) <strong>__CodyRhodes&KellyKelly / calx3__**  
>6.) <strong>__AjStyles&MickieJames / TNAxKNOCKOUTXxFAN_


	9. TedDiBiase&KellyKelly

_**Couple: **__KellyKelly&TedDiBiase_

_**Requested By: -  
>Summary: <strong>__You seen how they were together in 'Can't Get You Out Of My Mind'. See how they got that way.  
><em>

_**PS: **__**I HAVE A POLL ON MY PAGE, I WILL BE DOING A COLLABERATIVE STORY WITH TRUEBELIEVER831, WE JUST DON'T HAVE A NAME. IF I HAVE DONE A REQUEST FOR YOU, PLEASE VOTE, I APPRECIATE IT. **_

_**XXX  
>Kelly's POV<strong>_

Where the hell was my stupid ass brother. We were supposed to be at the resturant with mom and dad at 6:00pm. It was almost 6 now, and it was about a 15 minute drive there.

I pulled my cell phone out of bag and called his stupid ass up.

_Hey I can't answer the phone right now. Please leave a message and I will get back to you as soon as possible._

Voice mail again. What in the hell is the sense of getting a cell phone if your not going to answer the damn thing.

"Kelly get in?" I heard my brother's best friend Ted say from his SUV.

"Ted what are you doing here?" I said walking up to the door.

"Randy is busy and sent me to take you to the resturant." he told me. "So we can talk once you get in." he said to me.

I looked around. Not really wanting to get in the car. Me and Ted never really got along all that much. But that was only because he is Randy's friends. All of them seem to think that I am a little girl and that I can't take care of myself.

"Alright fine." I said getting in. "Do you know which resturant to go to?" I asked him.

"Yes." he told me. "What kind of idiot do you think I am?" he asked me.

"Do you really want me to answer that?" I asked him.

I smiled when he laughed at that. That was one of the first few times, I seem him do so. He should do it more often, made him look more human.

"Do you hate me or something?" I asked him.

"What! No." he said taking a quick look at me. "Why would you think that?" he asked me.

"Well for one, you really don't talk to me as much as Randy's other friends do." I said to him. "But yet when you do, it's only like one or two word answers." I added.

"I don't hate you Kelly. I don't think anyone can." he said to me. "So please don't think that." he added.

"Well then why do you treat me differently than the rest of my dufus brothers friends?" I asked him.

I was afarid to make any noise. I wanted to hear what he had to say.

"I can't say why I treat you differently." he said shrugging his shoulders. "It's just how I am." he said to me.

I watched him talk. I knew he was lying.

"Do you really expect me to believe that answer Ted?" I asked him.

I was confused when he started laughing at me.

"I hope you would have believed it, but no, I am not surprised that you don't believe that you didn't." he told me.

"So pretty boy, do you plan on telling me the real reason why?" I asked him.

The smile on my face started fading some when he turned to look at me. I knew he was contemplating on whether or not to tell me something. I wanted to know it was, but somewhere deep in side of me, I was afraid to hear it.

"Are you sure you want to her hear it?" he asked me.

"I wouldn't have asked you if I didn't want to know." I said to him.

"Alright fine." he said.

I looked around and finally noticed that we was now at the resturant. Randy was standing by the front door, yelling into his phone.

I looked at Ted and was shocked when his face was only mere inches aay from my face. His kiss catching me off guard. His lips felt soft. And his kiss was wonderful.

"Ted what the hell are you doing kissing my sister?" I heard Randy yell at us.

I fell Ted rip away from me and I was beyond mad. I couldn't believe my brother would yell that. Exspecially out in public.

"I think I should tell you before your brother kills me." he said to me. "The reason why I treat you differently is because I like you Kelly. More than what I am supposed to." he added.

_**XXX  
>Ted's POV<strong>_

It's been a few days since I told Kelly that I liked her. And I haven't talked to her since. Or Randy for that matter. I don't blame him. I was his best friend. And for me to kiss his sister, right in front of him, was a big no no.

Thankfully I was able to get away with no harm. But I did lose a friend. A close friend at that. I didn't know if I should regret telling Kelly about my feelings or feel good now that she knows.

"Ted can we talk?" I heard Randy say from behind me.

I turned around and seen him. He looked upset about something.

"Yeah sure." I said to him.

"Look, I want to tell you that if you like Kelly, go for it." he said to me.

I was a bit shocked at what he said, but was extremly happy.

"Why the sudden change of heart?" I asked him.

"Well besides Kelly and my parents chewing me out every chance that had in the past two days." he said with a chuckle. "I just want to see my sister happy, and if being with you does that for her, I'm all for it." he said to me.

"Thanks I guess." I said to him. "But I don't know if she likes me or not." I said to him.

"Oh I do." he said to me. "And she does. Every since I caught you two locking lips, she can't stop smiling and I know it's because of you." Randy told me. "Just don't break her heart." he added.

I looked at him. He knew me well enough to know that I would never do that to anyone I really care about. I might sometimes upset them by something that I say or do, but I never intentionally do it.

"Thanks Randy." I said to him. "Will you tell your sister yo meet at Tiki's in twenty?" I asked him.

I was confused when he smiled at me. He got his phone and started typeing someone on it. "I can do better than that." he said walking toward the door and opening it. I wasn't a bit shocked to see that Kelly was standing righr there.

"Call me if you need a ride home." he said giving a his sister a hug and walking out of my place.

I couldn't help but look at her. She was only in a blue track suit, but she still looked beautiful. Way beyond beautiful.

"Hey." I said to her.

"I wanna apologize for the way my brother acted the other day." she said to me.

"No need." I told her. "He is your brother. It's his job." I said to her.

"Why didn't you tell me before?" she asked me.

"I don't know Kelly." I said to her. "I was scared of what might happen."

"But why?" she asked me. "Did you think that I had a right to know?" she asked me.

She sounded like she was about to cry.

"I wanted to tell you Kelly." I said walking over to her. "I sure as hell didn't want you to think that I hated you." I added.

I was now standing directly in front of her.

"I know I should have told you sooner, but I was afraid. But not of your brother." I told her.

"Don't tell me that you were afraid of me telling you no." she said to me with a smile.

I laughed at her statement. That was exactly what I was afraid of. But I didn't want her to know. She would never let me live it down.

"Did I ever tell you that you are a pretty boy." she said to me with a smile.

"Ok, why do you keep calling me that?" I asked laughing at her.

"Because you are." she told me.

"But that doesn't answer my question." I said to her.

"What question?" she asked me.

"I asked you how you feel about me?" I asked her.

I was confused when she smiled at me. I was also a bit scared. Up until she kissed me. This wasn't no simple kiss either. This was a passionate one.

I smiled when she pulled away.

"Does that answer your question?" she asked me.

"Nope." I said shaking my head. "You might have to tell me again." I told her.

_**XXX**_

_**PS: I HAVE A POLL ON MY PAGE, I WILL BE DOING A COLLABERATIVE STORY WITH TRUEBELIEVER831, WE JUST DON'T HAVE A NAME. IF I HAVE DONE A REQUEST FOR YOU, PLEASE VOTE, I APPRECIATE IT. **_

_**UpComing OneShots:  
>1.) <strong>__JohnCena&Maryse / xXbrokenhearts & MizEveTed Fan__**  
>2.) <strong>__AlexRiley&EveTorres&TheMiz __**  
>3.) <strong>__JustinGabriel&Maryse / 'AMAZiiNG'REViEWER'__**  
>4.) <strong>__CodyRhodes&KellyKelly / calx3__**  
>5.) <strong>__AjStyles&MickieJames / TNAxKNOCKOUTXxFAN_


	10. JohnCena&Maryse

**Couple: **_JohnCena&Maryse  
><em>**Requested By: **_xXbrokenhearts & MizEveTed Fan  
><em>**Summary: **_She is mad that her ex broke up with her. But she doesn't know that her best friend, JohnCena likes her._

__**PS: **__**I HAVE A POLL ON MY PAGE, I WILL BE DOING A COLLABERATIVE STORY WITH TRUEBELIEVER831, WE JUST DON'T HAVE A NAME. IF I HAVE DONE A REQUEST FOR YOU, PLEASE VOTE, I APPRECIATE IT. **__

* * *

><p><em><strong>Maryse's POV<strong>_

I couldn't believe that ass. How in the world could he just break up with me. Telling me that it was because I was to high maintaince. Screw him and his new girlfriend. I didn't know if he was dating eith Brie or Nikkie Bella. I could care less which one it was. They were also known as the BellaSkanks. They were always messing with some guy. They didn't care if he had a girlfriend or not. Which was why they didn't have any friends, except for each other.

"Maryse sweetie, are you okay?" I heard one of my best friends say from behind.

I turned to see not only Eve, but also Kelly. My two best friends. The two girls I knew that I could on to be there for me.

"Yeah." I said to them. "I hope he catches something from those skanks." I added.

Kelly laughed. I don't now why. She hated the Bellas just as much as I did. Same as Eve.

"I'm sorry." she said looking down. "I thought it was funny." she said.

I loved how sometimes Kelly could be a dumb blonde and not even know it.

"It's okay Kels." Eve said to her. "It was funny." she told the blonde.

It was, but it was one of those silent laughs.

"So, do you wanna go shopping later?" Eve asked turning to look at me.

I was honestly bored of shopping. It wasn't doing anything for me like it used to. Or maybe it was because there was never any cute guys there anymore.

"You can't bail on us Ryse." Eve said to me. "I told the guys all three of us are coming." she said.

And there was they same old Kelly I knew and loved. If she wanted to do something, she didn't care about anyone else.

"Who all is going besides us?" I asked her.

"John, Randy, and Justin." she said looking down at her phone.

Well at least it wasn't Mike or Alex coming with. They were best friends. And I wanted nothing to do with either one of them anymore.

"I know what your thinking and no, dumb and dumber are not coming with." Kelly said with a smile.

"Wait which one is which?" I asked her. "Is Mike dumb or dumber?" I asked again.

"I don't know." she said thinking about it. "They could be either or. I don't care." she said shrugging her shoulders.

I was about to say something when Mike and Alex decided to walk up to us. I could tell that Kelly wasn't happy. Since she found out that Alex had been cheating on her one of the Skanks, she hadn't said a word to him except for that the two was over. Alex hadn't taken it so well, he started messing with her and trying to get her to talk to him various time. He had even showed up at her house one night when Eve and myself was there. He had gone crazy. He backed off a bit when she started daring Randy Orton, the schools QB. But he still tried to get back with the blonde.

"Hello ladies." Mike said.

"What are you three beautiful women doing here all alone?" Alex said wrapping his ars around Kelly.

"It's none of your damn business Alex." Kelly said moving out of Alex's reach. "Why don't you go find one of those Skanks you like to fuck." she added.

I wanted to laugh but I knew that would only make the boy more mad.

"Well if you knew how to please a man Kelly. I wouldn't of had to go find someone else." Alex spat at her.

I looked at Kelly weird when she started laughing at the boy. If that had been me he just said that, I would have done some serious damage.

"Oh please Alex. We all know it's you with the little problem." she said using her fingers to indicate _small_. "Your just mad because Randy is so much better than you." she said getting in his face.

"You little bitch." he spat her.

I was taken back. Along with Eve and Kelly that he wold call her that. Exspecially since she was the little sister of John and Adam Cena. Did he not know any better.

I gasp when Kelly punched him. Right in the jaw.

"You ever call me a bitch again Alex and so help you, I will hurt you." she said walking away from the group but before kicking him below the belt.

Eve chased after the blonde and I tried to but was stopped by Mike grabbing my arm.

"I'd let her go if I was you Mike." I heard a deep voice say.

I looked behind me to see not only John there, but also Randy and Justin. Randy wasn't paying any attetion to any but Alex. He looked pissed. I turned to look at Alex and he was scared. STill on the floor from when Kelly punched him.

"You should be liucky that me nor John was close enough to get to you Alex." Randy said to his girlfriends ex. "So why don't you do us all a favor and leave her alone." he said getting into the smaller mans face.

I smiled, along with Randy when Alex shock his head in understanding and walking the opposite direction Kelly went to.

Randy gave a look toward John and left with Justin to go aftre Kelly and Eve.

"Let her go Mike." John said moving to stand in between me and Mike.

I loved his sense of honour when it came to defending a women. It was one of the many things that I did love about him. I just couldn't say anything because he was Kelly's brother.

"Or what Cena?" Mike said letting go of my arm but not moving anywhere away from me.

"Stick around and you might find out." John said to him. "So why don't you do use all a favor and run away like your boy did." he added.

Mike looked from John to me. Thinking about it now, I could not see what it was that made me attracked to him. Eve was right. He did look like a blow fish.

"Your so not worth the trouble." he said before walking away.

I was relived to hear that. If it had been any other time, I probably would have been mad, but not today. I was hoping that he meant he would leave me alone.

"You okay Ryse?" John asked turning to look at me.

"Yeah." I said to him. "Thanks for the help." I said shutting my locker.

"No need to thank me." he said to me. "I would love to hit Alex for the way he treated Kelly, but she won't let me. So I can settle for Mike." he said with s smile.

"Besides, she has Randy to defend her now." I said to him.

"Yeah." he said chuckling. "Which means that I have free time on my hands again." he added.

John has always been protective of Kelly. Has been for as long as I have known him. But when you had a sister as cute as Kelly Cena, you have to be. Exspeically with her being at this school.

"You don't seem to happy about that." I said to him.

"I just don't know what to do with my free time now that I don't have to watch her all the time." he said to me.

"Well I'm sure the great John Cena can find something." I said before walking away.

"Hey Ryse?" he asked from behind me.

"Yeah." I said stopping to look at him.

"Will you go out with me. On a date friday night." he asked me.

I didn't know what to say. I wanted to say yes, so bad, but I was afraid. I had never talked to Kelly about something like this.

"Don't worry about what Kels might say Ryse." he told me. "I asked her and she said that she is fine with it." he told me.

I didn't know why she hadm't told me that John asked her about it.

"I uhh." I began to say. "I don't know what to say." I told him.

And I truely didn't. I wanted to say yes. I really did, but I didn't want to risk losing Kelly as a friend.

"It's just a date Maryse." he said to me. "We can go where ever you want to go." he told me.

I couldn't help but smile. He was just to cute. I was pretty damn sure he knew it.

"Alright." I said to him with a smile. "I'll go out with you." I told him.

I smiled at the same time he did. but was shocked when he moved foward and kissed me.

"Oh I am so sorry." he said after pulling away. "I'm not sorry for the kiss, but that it was early." he said rambling on.

I thought it was to cute when he did this. Kelly did the same thing. But John made it more cuter. But I'm sure that Randy would argue otherwise.

"John don't worry about it." I said to him. "I liked it." I said.

This time it was me kissing him.

* * *

><p><em><strong>John's POV<strong>_

Maryse had just kissed me. The girl of my dreams was kissing me.

I didn't know if I should start jumping up and down or start screaming. Letting the world know Maryse would soon be my girl. And I would be her man.

"John are you okay?" I heard Kelly ask me.

I looked up to see Kelly sitting diagnally from me. In Randy's black Hummer.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I said to her. "Why would you think other wise?" I asked her.

"Well after you lip-locking with Maryse earlier, you can't wipe that stupid smile on your face." she said with a smile.

"What?" Maryse gasped from beside me. "How do you know about that?" she asked the blonde.

"Maryse. Come on." Kelly said to her friend. "You were in school while kissing, do you honestly think that I wouldn't find out." she added.

I knew she would find out soon, but I wanted it to be from me or Maryse. Not from anyone else. But she did know now.

"I was going to tell you Kel." I said to her.

"John it's okay." she said in her soft but lovable tone. "Just treat my bestie with respect or I will hit and kick you next." she said before turning to look at her boyfriend.

I was shocked. Maryse and Randy was laughing. I was glad that they could.

"Your supposed to be on my side sis." I said to her.

"Oh I am." she said to me but not looking at me. "But Maryse is my bestie." she added.

"Just let it go John." Randy said from his seat up front. "Trust me, it's better that way." he added.

Maybe Randy was right. It would probably be less trouble that way.

"So where are you two going tonight?" I asked my sister.

Randy was taking Kelly out to mark their 4th month anniversary. She knew they was going out, but she didn't know where. Only Randy knew.

"I don't know where." Kelly said looking at her boyfriend. "You would have to ask your bro here." she said pointing to Randy.

"I am not telling anyone." Randy said. Not giving me a chance to ask him. "You will have to wait to find out." he added.

It wasn't long before Randy dropped me and Maryse at mine and Kelly's house. Since our parents were moviestars they were hardly ever home. Thankfully. My father and I never really got along. I didn't know if it was because we never really got to know each other that much or what.

"So what do you wanna do?" Maryse asked me.

"I don't know." I said to her. "What do you wanna do?" I asked her.

I hoped she would want to do something. I hated sitting in silence. It was never amusing.

"I think we should talk about what happened at school?" she said to me.

I just nodded my head. I knew that we needed to talk about that to. I just didn't want to bring it up inless she wanted to talk about it.

"You kissed me first." she said to me.

"I know that Ryse." I said to her. "But then you kissed me." I added.

"So what." she said folding her hands over her chest. "You started it." she added.

I was confused. I didn't know why she had such a sudden change about it.

"Ryse are you okay?" I asked her.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be." she said to me.

I just looked at her. Not sure of what to say next.

"You seemed fine with the kiss earlier. Now, not so much." I said to her.

"It's not about that John." she said while walking over to the couch.

I walked over to sit right next to her.

"Then what is it Maryse?" I asked her. "What's wrong?" I added.

I watched her. She took a deep breathe. I knew she might be afraid to let someone one in because of how things ended with Mike. I get, I relly do. But I hoped she trusted me enough to know that I am nothing like him and would never do that to her. Unlike Mike, I had respect for women.

"I like you John." she said turning to look at me.

I was shocked to say the least. This felt like a dream. One that I didn't want to wake up from.

"I like you to Maryse." I said to her. "Thats what I asked you out." I said to her.

I was shocked when she threw herself in my arms.

"I'm so glad to hear that John." she said before crashing her lips to mine.

I didn't know what it was about Maryse, but I was lost in her. She was beautiful beyond imagine.

"I love you Maryse." I said. Catching her off guard.

"I love you to Johnny." she told me.

I didn't like the nickname, but I didn't want to tell her that. She could could me anything she wanted, as long as she was mine and I was hers.

"John, will you be my girlfriend?" she asked pulling away to look at me.

"Only on one condition." I said to her.

"Okay." she said before giving me a cute peck on the lips.

"Be my girlfriend.' I said. Looking into her eyes.

"Deal." she said.

* * *

><p><em><strong><em><strong>PS: <strong>__**I HAVE A POLL ON MY PAGE, I WILL BE DOING A COLLABERATIVE STORY WITH TRUEBELIEVER831, WE JUST DON'T HAVE A NAME. IF I HAVE DONE A REQUEST FOR YOU, PLEASE VOTE, I WILL GREATLY APPRECIATE IT. **_**_

_**UpComing OneShots:  
><strong>__**1.) **__AlexRiley&EveTorres&TheMiz  
><em>_**2.) **__JustinGabriel&Maryse / 'AMAZiiNG'REViEWER'  
><em>_**3.) **__CodyRhodes&KellyKelly / calx3  
><em>_**4.) **__AJ,Styles&MickieJames / TNAxKNOCKOUTXxFAN  
><em>_**5.) **__Melina/RandyOrton / Viper Cena Fan  
><em>_**6.) **__KellyKelly&RandyOrton / Cena's baby doll  
><em>


	11. Miz&Kelly&Alex

_**Couple: **__TheMiz&KellyKelly&AlexRiley__**  
>Requested by: <strong>__MizRkoK2Lover__**  
>Summary: <strong>__Mike is in love with Kelly Orton. But there is one problem, she is dating his ex-best friend Alex Riley._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Mike's POV<strong>_

I watched from across the gym as my ex-best friend, Alex Riley. Made out with his girlfriend, Kelly Orton. The most perfect woman. I hate him. With every ounce in my body. He knew how much I liked the blonde, but he went after her anyways. Resulting in the end of our friendship. But it wasn't over. I hope he didn't think that he could just steal my girl and get away with it.

"Mike man, what ever your thinking about please don't." I heard a friend of mine and Alex say.

"I don't know what your talking about Orton." I said to him.

"That's were your wrong bro." he said to me. "I have known since we were kids man. I know you liked my sister." he added.

"I still do and he knows it." I said to him. "Alex only went after her because he knew I like her." I told him.

"Do you really think that?" Randy asked me. "I know you may hate Alex for being with Kelly, but I know that he really does like her." he told me.

"No he doesn't." I said getting into his face. "And I am going to make Kelly see it." I said to him before walking away.

"Mike man come on, don't do anything crazy." he yelled at me.

I didn't listen to him. I didn't care. I would make Kelly see Alex for the fraud that he is.

I walked up to the couple, who was still kissing and pulled them apart.

"Mike what the hell are you doing?" Kelly asked standing me and her boyfriend.

"I want you to see Alex here for the fake that he is." I told her.

"Mike why can't you get it through your head that I love Kelly." Alex said to me. "Get over yourself." he added.

I couldn't hold any of the anger in anymore. I threw a punch at Alex. Hoping to knock him out, but it didn't work. I hit Kelly instead.

"You son of a bitch." Alex shouted at me.

I didn't want to be here right not. So I turned and ran. Not wanting to see the out come to what just happened. I didn't understand why she would stand between me and Alex.

"Mike get your ass back here." I heard him shout again.

I stopped to look behind me. To see where Alex was, but I couldn't see him. I turned around to walk the rest of the way, only to be with a punch to the jaw.

"You think you can hit Kelly and get away with it?" he asked picking me up and throwing me in the lockers.

"I didn't mean to hit her." I said to him. "I was trying to get her to see what a loser you are." I said looking at him with a smile.

That just made him more angrier. He tackled me back to the ground and started hitting me.

"Why can't you just leave us alone Mike." Alex said in between hits. "She doesn't love you." he continued.

"And do you think she could ever love you?" I asked with a smirk. "Even after she sees your true colors." I added.

That once again pissed him off. He picked me up and was about to throw me into some more lockers but he stopped. I looked up to see Kelly standing there. She didn't look to pleased to seeing this. I smirked. Knowing it was only a matter of time before she broke up with him and she would be mine.

"Kelly baby." Alex said. Letting me go and walked toward her.

She wouldn't him touch her. I could watch. Smiling knowing my plan worked oh so well.

"Save it Alex. I saw everything." she said almost in tears. "How could you do that?" she asked him.

"How could I do that?" he used his hand indicating what just transpired between the two of us. "Babe, he hit you. He won't leave us alone. He needs to put in his place." he added.

"So you beat him up and keep throwing him into the lockers to show that?" she asked him.

She didn't sound to pleased to see what he done. But it was worth getting beat up over. She deserved someone way better than Alex Riley.

"What else do you want me to do Kel?" he asked the blonde. "Let him think he can get away with trying to break us up." he asked yelling at her.

"Hey don't yell at her like that you worthless ass." I shouted at him.

"You stay out of this Mike." Alex turned around to look at me. "It's because of you were in this situation." he yelled at me.

"No Alex." she said to him. "You shouldn't have attacked him like that." she added.

"Why are you defending him Kelly?" he shouted at her. "Did you forget that he just hit you?" he asked again.

"It's not like he did on purpouse Alex." she said to him. "He was trying to hit you and I just got in the way." she tld him.

"Oh so that just makes it so much better." he said laughing. "You know what if you are going to act like this, then maybe we shouldn't be together." he said to her. "We're over." he added then walking away.

"Alex." she yelled at him. But he kept walking. Not looking back.

I couldn't believe that any of this was happing. Kelly and Alex were no more. Now I could have Kelly all to myself. Like should have been awhile ago.

"Kelly baby, please don't cry. You can better than him." I said walking up to her and wrapping her in a hug.

"Let go of Mike." she said pushing me away. "Why can't you except that I love Alex." she said to me.

"Come on Kelly, you can do so much better than him." I told her.

"You just don't get it Mike." she said to me. She looked like she was about to cry.

"Kelly, he don't deserve you." I said to her. "You can do better that him." I told her.

"I love him Mike. And up until now, he loved me to." she said about to walk away.

"Kelly come on." I said to her.

"No Mike." she yelled at me. "I don't love you. And I never will. So leave me alone from now on." she added before walking away.

I just stood there. Shocked to hear what Kelly just told me. How could she not love me. I just helped her get rid of Alex. She claimed that she loved him and he felt the same, but if he loved her like he said he did, he wouldn't have broken up with her the way he did. And to make it worse, she didn't want nothing to do with me.

"You don't mean that Kelly." I said to her.

"Yes I do Mike." she said turning around to look at me. "You come near me again and I will promise that you will get hurt." she added before walking.

Why would she push me away when she knows how much I love her. None of this was making any sense.

"Kelly please." I said about to go after her but was stopped when Randy Orton stood in my way.

"I think you have done enough Mike." he said to me. "You need to leave my sister alone from now on." he added.

I looked at Randy. I knew this might make me lose my friendship with him, but if making Kelly see the real Alex, then it was worth it.

"Randy come on man." I said to him. "I am only doing what's best for Kelly. You know I love her." I told him.

"Oh really." Randy said sounding annoyed. "So you making Alex break up her and breaking her heart is showing that you love her." he said sarcastically.

"I only wanted her to know what Alex is really like." I said to him with a smile. "She can find someone better than him." I added.

"Well that's not you then." he said to me. "You better stay away from Kelly. Or you will be the one crying in the end." he told me.

I knew he was serious about it. Randy never played around when it came to his sister.

"I mean it Mike." Randy said getting in my face. "You come anywhere near my sister unless it's walking past her in the halls here at school, then you can kiss your pretty face goodbye." he told me.

I didn't know whether to laugh or be scared. I was abit of both. I knew Randy what he was capable of if someone. I seen how protectie he was over Kelly.

"You don't mean it Randy." I said to him with a chuckle.

I was scared when randy grabbed me by the collar of my shirt and threw up against the wall. Then got in my face.

"You EVER come near Kelly again Mike, I will beat you down to a bloody pulp." he told me. "Do you understand me." he said pushing me backing into the lockers.

"Alright alright." I said to him. "I'll leave her alone. For now." I told him.

"Oh no Mikey. For good." he said shoving the back of my head into the locker. "I will know if you come near her." he said letting me go and taking a few steps back.

"Do you understand Mike." he said still looking at me. "Do we have a deal?" he asked me.

"Yes." I told him. "We have a deal." I added.

I watched as RAndy nodded his head before walking away. I loved Kelly, I really did. But now I couldn't come near her. I could always find ways, but I knew Randy would have his friends watch her.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Kelly's POV<strong>_

It's been two since I had seen Alex. Or Mike for that. I know Randy had gotten to him. And I was beyond glad. I knew that I wouldn't have to deal with him and his attitude anymore. But I wish that would make everything better. But it doesn't matter. I still hadn't been to talk to Alex. He was either ignoring me or he left town. I wouldn't blame him if he did though. Mike had screwed up our relationship pretty bad.

"Kelly are you okay?" I heard my brother ask me.

"Yeah." I said still looking at my reflection.

"Has he called you yet?" he asked coming in my room and sitting down on my bed.

"No." I said turning around to sit next to him. "I haven't seen or heard from him since Mike pulled his stunt." I told him.

"Has Eve tried calling him?" he asked.

Eve and Alex were step-siblings. Alex's mom had married Eve's mom when Alex was 12 and Eve was 10. They had become really close siblings.

"I don't know." I told him. "I haven't asked her." I added.

"Well you need to Kelly." he said wrapping his arms around my shoulders. "You should at least tell Eve." he added kissing the top of my head.

I knew he was right. I wanted to tell her. But I was scared. I would have to come to terms with everything and I wasn't ready for that just yet.

"Speaking of Eve, me and her have a hot date in a few hours. I should be getting ready." he added, giving me another kiss before getting up to leave my room. "When he is ready he will get in touch with you." he added before leaving.

I hoped he was right. I need Alex to be here right now. Holding me in his strong arms and telling me everything is going to be alright. But he wasn't here. And it hurt. It hurt that he let Mike come between us and to for him to think I had some feelings for that idiot loser. I had always thought of Mike as a brother. I had known him for over a decade. Grew up around him. So for him to develop these loveing feelings for me was weird. I had never given him any though to think I felt the same. When somone had to me about Mike's feelings, I had started avoiding him. He got irritated. But I refused to let myself be put in an akward situation with Mike.

"Kelly." I looked up to see my best friend Eve standing at the door. "You okay sweetie?" she asked walking over to sit next to me.

"Yeah." I said looking at her. "Eve there is something I need to tell you." I said looking up at her.

"Kelly I know about the baby." she said lookig at me. "That's why I need to come see you before I went out with Randy." she added.

I just looked at her. I knew that Randy had probably told her. I didn't care. She had a right to know that she would be an aunt. I just wished that Alex would be here. I didn't know if I could do this without him.

"I don't know what to do with out him Eve." I said crying into her lap. "I love him so much and I need him here with me." I said still crying.

"He's here Kelly." she told me. "He is talking with Randy downstairs in the front room." she added.

_**Alex's POV**_

I knew this talk with Randy would be all but plesant. But then again. I deserved it. Two weeks ago I had let town. Because of Mike and his obbsesion with makeing Kelly his. I had let him get to me and think that Kelly was in love with him. When she obviously wasn't.

"So where have you been these past two weeks." Randy asked looking at me.

I was very afraid of Randy. Hell I could tell you that more than half the school was scared the teen. He was very scary when he needed to be.

"I had to get away and think about things." I told him. "I know I shouldn't have left Kelly here, but I needed to be by myself." I told him.

"Look Alex, I understand that you need to be alone after what Mike did and the fight between you and my sister, but you should have called her." Randy told me. "For god sake's Alex, it's been two weeks. Not so much as text or a call from you." he added.

He was right. I knew that I should have contacted Kelly. To let her know that I was alright. Between her and Eve, they had called e several hundred times. Kelly hadn't left a message but Eve did. Several. None of them were really nice. All of the cussing me out for not letting her know where I was or that I was okay. Most of them calling me idiot for letting Mike get between me and Kel. She was right. I knew that Kelly was telling me the truth when she said she didn't love him. She wouldn't have been with me if she did.

"I know and I can't say sorry enough times." I told him. "Nor do I have a real excuse." I told him.

Randy was still none to happy. Who could blame him. He was Kelly's older brother. He was just as protective of her as he was my sister. Which was why I understood why he felt this way. I was glad that he was beating me up. I did deserve it. To know that I was the reason behind Kelly's heartbreak was even worse. I love the blonde more than I ever thought I could love someone. But the situation with Mike had gotten to me and he had no doubt screwed with my mind. I just couldn't believe that I had let him get to me.

"How is she doing?" I asked him.

"So you do care?" randy asked me.

I wanted to say somethign but decided to against it. Not wanting to have a fight right now.

"Besides the mood swings and the mourning sickness, she is doing better than expected." he told me.

I couldn't understand why she would be having mood swings and mourning sickness. Only pregnant women had shit...

"She's pregnant?" I asked him.

We only had sex one time. But we hadn't used protection. And now because of that ours lives would never be the same.

"She was but she lost the baby." he said very slowly. "Eve didn't tell you?" he asked me.

I couldn't find the words to say antyhign so I just nodded my head. I couldn't believe she didn't tell me. Or Kelly for that matter. But I knew both women well enough to know that they didn't want to tell me something that important over the phone. I now wished that I never left Kelly. Things would have been better if i had stayed.

"Babe are you ready?" I turned to see Eve walking down the stairs. With Kelly not to far behind her.

"Yeah." Randy told his girlfriend. "Fix this Alex." he said giving his sister a kiss before walking out with his girlfriend.

"I'm so glad your back." Kelly said running into my arms.

It felt good to have her here. Right where she belonged.

"I'm sorry baby." I said moving to look into her eyes. "I will never leave you again." I told her. "I should have been here for you and the baby."

"You better not." she said giving me a kiss. "Alex it wasn't your fault that I lost the baby. The docotr said that sometimes a woman's body isn't ready for a pregnacy and thats what happened to me."

I couldn't believe she was giving me another chance. But I was happy now. I had Kelly back in my life. I felt bad that I wan't here for when she lost the baby. But I know if I had been, I would more than likely blame Mike abd would have went aftre him again. Making everything worse.

The past was just that. The past. I am in the present now. With Kelly. And out future.

* * *

><p><em>Okay, so kind of long I know. I HONESTLY didn't know how to write this one. So to <strong>MizRkoK2Lover <strong>I hope you like it.  
><em>

**_Requested UpComing OneShots:  
><em>**_JustinGabriel&Maryse / 'AMAZiiNG'REViEWER'  
>CodyRhodes&amp;KellyKelly  calx3_**_  
><em>**_AJ:Styles&MickieJames / TNAxKNOCKOUTXxFAN_**_  
><em>**_RandyOrton&Melina / Viper Cena Fan  
>RandyOrton&amp;KellyKelly  Cena's baby doll  
>TheMiz&amp;VelvetSky  truebeliever831_

_**Author's Note: ****I Have A Poll On My Profile. You Get To Vote Which OneShot You Want To See Next. I Will Leave It Up Until I Start on My Next OneShot. **__**I Am Thinking About Either Starting GIRL NEXT DOOR-Sequel or NEW FOUND LOVE-Sequel. Which One DO You Want To See?**_


	12. JustinGabriel&Maryse

_**Couple: **__Justin Gabriel & Maryse__**  
>Requested By: <strong>__'AMAZiiNG'REViEWER'_

_**Summary: **__He thought he only wanted her because she was his enemy's little what will he do when tragedy strikes their school._

_**XXX  
>Justin's POV<strong>_

I watched as she talked with her best friends Layla and Michelle. She was beyond beautiful. Beyond talented. I have wanted to know what it felt like to hold her in my arms. To kiss her soft and delicate lips. But I couldn't. It wasn't because she had a boyriend cuz she didn't. Or that she was one of the popular kids because so was I. But it was something so much simpler than that.

She was John Cena's little sister. My enemy. I was going to be put as captain of the football team but he took it. I was trying to bcome captain of the wrestling team and he took that also. I wanted to become student body president but he had to be it. He was even homecoming king. Which left me with nothing.

My girlfriend left me because she was I to obbsessed with trying to beat John. Maybe I was but he deserved to be put in his place. And I was going to be the right person to do it.

"Justin are you okay?" I heard my best friend, Mike say.

'Yeah." I said paying attention to what he was getting at. "Why?" I asked him.

"Well for one, you keep looking at Maryse like she is a peice of meat and two I have been staning here or a few minutes saying your name but you haven't responded." he told me.

"Oh sorry man." I said giving him a smile.

"Oh it's cool." he said to me. "So did you hear?" he ask me.

"Um I don't know." I said looking at him. "Who are you gossiping about now?" I asked him.

"I heard that Kelly and Randy broke up?" he said with a smile on his face.

Kelly was another sister of John Cena. The baby of the family by only fourteen months. Her and John hardly ever got along because she didn't like his attitude or her sister's for that matter. But she defended them when someone talked bad about her family. But John never had the same respect.

Mike has had a crush on the younger Cena sibling for a few years nows. Since our Child Development teacher pared them together to take care of a baby doll.

"Okay and?" I asked him. "It's not like your going to ask her out." I said to him.

"And why not?" he asked looking confused.

"Because your to scared to ask her out." I said to him.

"What ever." he said rolling his eyes. "At least I admit that I like Kelly. What about your feelings for Maryse." he asked me.

"You better leave my sister alone Justin." John said from behind me.

I turned and not really surprised to see Randy standing right next to him. The two enevr went anywhere without each other. I was pretty sure that they might be gay or something. Not that I have anything against it.

"Well if it isn't the schools most attention seeker." I said giving him a smile.

I hated the ground he walked on and the air he breathed. I wanted nothing more than to beat him up. But I didn't. That wouldn't teacher him a lesson.

"Real funny Gabriel." John said to me. "Almost to funny I forgot to laugh." he added.

I rolled my eyes at how stupid him and Randy could be. The only reason they was still able to play sports was because they had other people do their work for them. It was none around the school but the teachers didn't care. They brought the school to championships so that apparently justifys is.

"What do you want Cena?" I asked him. "I do have better things to do. Like talk to girls." I said looking behind me at his sister. Only to see that Kelly was at her locker with her friends Eve and Velvet.

"You better leave her alone Justin." he said getting in my face. "You have business with me. Not Maryse." he added.

Did he forget that Kelly was his sister to. Or did he even care.

"I didn't say anything about Maryse." I said to him with a smirk. "I was talking about your sweet innocent baby sister." I told him.

John's expression turned more deadly now than before. Randy was the same way. Everyone knew that Kelly had broken things off with Randy because he was cheating on her. John knew about it and was still friends with him.

"I can't wait to show her what a real man is like." I said getting under his skin. 'Don't worry Randy. By the end of the night, she will be calling out my name. And not yours." I added before walking away with Mike.

Everyonce in awhile I would turn back to see John and Randy looking at me. Kelly was still with her friends and not paying any one of us any attention. The same for Maryse. I knew it was wrong to say that but it was all apart of my plan. He would be so fucused on keep Kelly away from me he wouldn't think about Maryse. Or so I hoped.

"Are you stupid?" Mike asked once we got to the end of the hallway. "You know that I like Kelly." he told me.

'I know Mike and I know what I am doing." I told him. "You and John are cool right?" I asked him.

"Yeah." he said to me. "But we might not be after what you just did. Now he might not let me around Kelly." he added.

"Just tell John that you came over to warn me away from Kelly. He should believe that." I told him.

Mike didn't look to pleased. I didn't want to do it this way but I when John had issed me off that was the only plan I could think of. I hoped Mike could understand.

"You better hope he does." Mike said before walking away.

I watched him walk away. He looked mad and walked mad also. He knew that I would never do something like that to Kelly. She was my friend. One of my closest friends at that. John didn't know because he didn't care. I saw Maryse start walking toward me by herself so I started walking toward her. Hoping I could talk to her.

"Maryse." I said when I walked up to her.

"Justin." she said looking at me. "I hope you really don't plan on using Kelly like you said you was." she said to me.

"You know me Ryse.I would never hurt Kelly like that. I only said that to piss your brother off." I told her with a smile.

"Why can't you and John just get along?" Maryse asked sounding upset. "I am tired of this fued between you two." she added.

I was about to say something when we started hearing screaming. I looked over Maryse's shoulder to see that someone had walked into school with a gun.

"Is that a gun?" Maryse asked me.

I didn't know what to say, just nodded my head and pushed her down to the ground. I used my body to cover hers. I knew this wasn't exactly the right action someone would do if they was only trying to use the girl to get to her brother. But I couldn't let anyone harm her either. I really did like Maryse. But I made sure no one knew that.

_**XXX  
>Maryse's POV<strong>_

I couldn't believe that someone would bring a gun to school.

"Justin get off me." I said trying to my sister's best friend off me.

'No Maryse. I am not going to take a chance on you getting hurt." he told me.

"And would you care. John would suffer if something did." I said to him.

I had liked Justin for a while now. but couldn't tell anyone because him and my brother were enemys. The whole school knew it and it was because of that, that me and Justin didn't hang out as much as we used to. People would go and tell John and then he would be pissed. Kelly had already quit talking to both of us because she wouldn't follow John's rules. It hurt to not talk to my sister. To see her with her always with her friends was good. She was happy with them.

"I don't care about John." he told me. "I care about you." he added.

I didn't know what to say. I hadn't known that he cared about me. I knew that we was friends and all, but I didn't know if he meant more than that.

"You don't know what you are talking about." I said to him.

"Yes I do Maryse." he said looking into my eyes. "I have had a crush on you for awhile now but didn't say anything because I was to afraid." he added.

"Afraid of what?" I asked him. "I know your not afraid of John." I told him.

"Of course I am not afraid of your brother." he said with a smile. "I was afraid that you woulnd't feel the same and that it would ruin our friendship." he told me.

I didn't know whether to scream at him for make me worry or beat him up for lying to me for so long.

"I like you to Justin, but will you please get off me?" I asked him.

"Hmm." he said looking at me. "Yeah sure." he said getting up from on top of me.

"Thanks." I said sitting up.

"Stay close to the ground." he said softly.

I looked around to see if the shooter was still there but I found no sign of him. I hoped that he either ran off or the cops got him.

"Are you okay?" he asked me. "Are you hurt anywhere?" he asked again.

I looked at m body to make sure that I wasn't bleeding. But I was. Thankfully it was only a small scratch on my upper arm. Nothing to serious.

"Come with me." he said standing up but staying low enough to drop to the floor if needed to.

I held my hand and walked with dow the hall. I had to take my heels off so we wouldn't make any noise. We was able to get in the athletics medical room.

"Let me clean that up for you." he said. Directing me to sit on a table as he grabbed the first aid kit.

I watched as Justin cleaned and attended to my wound very carefully. It was odd to this side to Justin. I have known him for along time, but he never showed this part of him. I acually liked this.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" I asked looking at him.

"I didn't think it was a crime but if you want I can be the dick everyone knows me to be." he said with a smile.

"Oh no." I said to him. 'I like this side to you. Why don't you show it more often?" I asked him.

"Only the people who know me best see this side." he said putting gaze and tape over the scratch.

"Is that necessary?" I asked him.

"Well yeah since I can't give you stiches." he told me. "When we can leave you need to go get them." he said cleaning up his mess.

"How did you know what to do?" I asked looking at him.

"Well Kelly was the one who taught me and because of her I want to become a doctor." he said looking at me.

Leave it to my sister to always make someone want to better them selves. I missed her so much. Missed haing our sister talks and everything we used to do together.

"When this thing ends, remind me to fix things with Kelly." I told Justin.

"Will do." he said walking over to the door and looking out the window.

It felt like a lifetime but was only a half hour beore police came and told everyone the shooter had been killed. 5 students and 2 teachers had been killed, while 10 students and 1 teacher was shot but was doing good. Kelly just so happened to be one of them. I don't know what happened exactly but Eve had told me that Kelly was pleading for the shooter to not shot John.

Heath drove me, Mike, and Justin to the hospital and three of us flew out the car. John had texted me a seconds ago and told me that they was rushing Kelly to surgery. It killed me to not know how she was doing or the extent of her injury. I hope for her sake and John's, that she would make it threw it.

"What the hell is he doing here?" John yelles walking over to me, Justin and Mike.

"He is here because if it wasn't for him, I would have been shot to. You ass." I shot at him.

I knew that everyone else was shocked by my sudden outburst of anger. No one had ever heard me cuss like that. Yes I sometimes said bad things but never had I said them out loud.

"You better hope that Kelly makes it through this John." I said almost in tears. "Or I will treat you the same way you treated Kelly." I added.

"You can't mean that Ryse." he said sounding heartbroken.

'I do mean that John." I told him. "It's because of you that I haen't talked to my own sister in almost two months."

"I only wants what best for both you Ryse." he said to me. "You know that." he pleaded.

I almost started laughing at his statment.

"Are you fucking kidding me." I yelled at him. "You only think about you and what could benifit you. You don't give a dman about anyone but yourself." I added.

"Why are you hanging out with Gabriel Ryse?" John's best friend Randy asked walking up behind his friend.

"Because I love him thats why." I yelled at him.

I knew that both John and Justin was taken back but what I just said but it was true. Justin was there for me when no one else was. He would tell me about how Kelly's day was going. He had been the only person I could trust when Kelly alientated herself from me and John. Of course I couldn't blame her. John had gotten mad when Kelly found out about Randy's cheating. He had said that Kelly should just deal with it or give Randy a reason to stay. I couldn't believe that I had let John persuade me to go against my little sister. My best friend.

"What?" Justin asked moving to stand in front of me. "You love me?" he asked.

"Yes, I do." I said looking at him with tears in my eyes and a smile on my face. "I love you Justin Gabriel." I added.

"I love you to Maryse Cena." he said pulling me close to his body and kissing me.

I would be lying if I said that I had been happier. Because I haven't.


	13. VelvetSky&TheMiz

_**Couple: **__Velvet Sky & The Miz__**  
>Redquested By: <strong>__truebeliever831__**  
>Summary: <strong>__She left TNA because she was treated poorly. Now she is in the WWE. What happens when she meets The Awesome One, The Miz._

_**Dear **__**truebeliever831**__: I SINCERLY hope you like this one. This will be the first TNA/WWE story/OneShot I have written up.  
>So for everyone who reads this, PLEASE tell me how I did with it. I might write more of them. Using different couples.<br>I CANT remember Velvet's real name, so I am just using putting her as one of the Divas' sister._

_**XXX  
>Velvet's POV<strong>_

The backstage of WWE was so much different than TNA. It was more calm and peaceful. I didn't have to worry about being attacked by OBD or Jackie or Winter and Angelina for that matter. I had been working there longer than most of the Knockouts and I still hadn't gotten my chace at the Knockouts Title. I had more wrestling skils than Winter, the current champion. Only because her and Angelina cheated to beat Mickie to win.

Mickie, Traci, Miss Tessmacher, and Tara, would be the only ones I miss. Well my only friends that I would miss. I would miss AJ, Kurt, Alex, and other male superstars but I had a new place to call home now. One much larger than TNA. A place were I could grow and become better than Knockouts.

The only downfall to working in the WWE, the Divas division wasn't getting enough chances to prove what they got. They didn't have Street Fights or Steel Cage matches. They weren't allowed. They were only used because they were pretty and it was a time were people could use the match to use the restroom or go to the consession stands. Everyone knew that. They may not want to realize that, but thats how it was.

I was walking around, trying to find the Divas locker room when I walked into the Sisters of Destruction. Beth Phoenix and Natalya.

"Well look who we have here Nattie." Beth said with a smile.

"We have another blonde bimbo." Nattie said to her friend.

"Why do you two manabies take your bullying games and let LayCool have their gimmick back." I said trying to walk away from them.

"Oh you got guts girl." Beth said getting in my face. "I can admire that." she added.

"But you don't know who I am talking to." Natttie said to me.

I smiled and laughed at them.

"You think you can scare me away from being here then your wrong." I said looking at them both. "I know who women like you work." I told them.

Both women looked at each other before turning to look back at me.

"You go attacking other divas because you two are mad that the Kelly Kelly and Eve gets a beter crowd reaction than you." I told them. "So you think attacking them will make up for that." I added.

"Kelly and Eve are nothing but sluttly, no talent bimbos." Beth said getting my face.

"And we all know that the only reason you are facing Kelly sunday at SummerSlam is because your fucking CM Punk." I said walking around and walking away from the two.

I was done being the scared Velvet Sky that TNA used for everyone elses success. I was going to standing up for myself and for those who couldn't do so for themselves.

"I hope you know Velvet that tonight you and me meet in the ring." Beth yelled to me.

I turned to look at them with a smile.

"You can count me there." I said still looking at them.

I smiled when neither women looked to please and walked away. I wasn't back down from them. I could beath both women if I needed to. After tonight, the world would know what I was capable off.

"You okay?" I heard a soft voice ask me.

I turned to see Divas Champion Kelly Kelly. With her best friend Eve Torres. I admired both women for what they accomplished.

"Yeah I'm fine thanks." I said giving them a soft smile.

"We saw that you stood up to Beth and Natalya." Eve said to me.

"Yeah, I think they was trying to scare me but I'm used to it by now." I told them.

"I wanted to let you know that I will be ringside for your match tonight. If that's okay with you." Kelly told me with a smile. "Just in case Natalya tries to interfere, which she probably will." she added.

"You don't have to do that but if you want to you can." I told her.

I smiled when the blonde gave me a smile and shook her head.

"Do you want us to show you around." Eve asked me.

"Umm. Sure." I said to them.

Walkign around with the two was nice. Three of us got along and talked about WWE and TNA. It was nice to know that I had been officaly imployed with the company for a day and I already had two friends. Where as in TNA, it took me awhile. Then all my friends ended up turning on me.

"So do either one of you have a boyfriend?" I asked once we was in Kelly's locker room.

I was glad that Kelly was letting me use her dressing room. Along with Eve.

"Eve does." Kelly said changing out the dress she was going t wear for the night.

"Oh." I said smiling and grabbing my wrestling gear. "Who is he?" I asked her.

"Do you want me to tell her or do you want to?" Eve asked her blonde friend.

Kelly came out wearing white skinny jeans, black knee-high boots and a black half shirt that tied just under her breats. Showing off her slim but toned figure.

"Eve here is dating the WWE Champion John Cena." Kelly said smiling.

I was shocked. I never would have guessed that Eve would be dating someone like John. Not that I didn't think she wasn't his type. But I figured that he would have done been married or something like that.

"What about you Kelly?" I said coming out of the shower dressed in my wrestling gear. Which was nothing like what I used to wear in TNA. I had on some hot pink wrestling shorts and a white top that tied around my neck and on my back. With black wrestling boots.

"She has a thing for someone." Eve said smiling at the blonde champion.

"I do not." she said laughing not looking at her brunette friend. "I feel nothing for him." she added.

"Who is he?" I asked.

Both Kelly and Eve was about to say something but was stopped when the door to Kelly's locker room opened up and in walked The Miz, WWE Champion John Cena, and United States Champion Alex Riley. I had always been a fan of the Miz. Even when he was on The Real World. I absolutly loved him. And he looked good now.

"Hey baby." John said walking up to his girlfriend. Kissing her. "You ready to get out of here?" he asked her.

Eve looked at me and Kelly and we both shook her head.

"You go me and Kelly have the two bitches." I said to the latina.

I smiled when all the guys looked at me. Eve and Kelly giggled looking at themselves then at the guys.

"Hello beautiful." Mike said walking to sit next to me.

"Hey I know you." Alex said pointing at me. "Your Velvet Sky. From TNA." he added.

I started laughing at him. Along with everyone else.

"I thought you said you didn't watch TNA Alex?" Kelly said adjusting the belt on her shoulder.

"I didn't say I did." he said looking at the blonde.

I looked over to Eve to see if this was the guy her and Kelly was talking about and Eve must have been thinking he same thing because as soon she saw me looking at her, she nodded her head and turned her attention to the two argueing like a normal couple would do.

"Okay enough you two." Mike said with said odd look on his face. "You two just need to admit that you like each other and get it over with." he added.

"I don't like him." "I don't like her." Both Kelly and Alex said at them time.

"Come on Velvet." Kelly said walking by and grabbing my hand. "We have some bitches to beat down." she added.

I smiled and waved to the guys while walking out of the locker room with the blonde Divas Champion.

"So what do you think about Mike?" Kelly asked once we standing behind the black curtain. Beth and Natalya were in the ring talking about how it was time for the _PinUp Strong Divas._

"He is really cute." I said to her a smile.

"Well he is single." Kelly said to me with a smile. "I can ask Alex later tonight if Mike said anything about you." she told me.

"No it's okay." I told her. "I got this." I added.

She smiled and gave me a hug. Then my music hit. And Kelly walked out with me. Neither two women looked to please to see us walking down. I didn't care. I may not win this match, but I wasn't going down without a fight. I was going to show these women that you can't push me around anymore.

_**XXX**_

_**Mike's POV**_

I watched Velvet's match against Beth backstage. With Alex. John and Eve had left the arena already. John had his match and promo at the beginning of the show so he wasn't needed here anymore.

"She is good." I heard Alex said from beside me.

It was weird that after our big storyline fued that the two us was still friends. The same with John. But we was al great friends here. So it didn't surprise me.

I turned my attention back to the screen to see that Natlya tried to interfere in the match but the ref saw it. Kelly used the distraction to go after Beth. Pulling her out of the ring annd attacking her oppanent Sunday. She put Beths arm between the metal ring post and the stairs and kept kicking the stairs on Beth's arm. I was pretty sure that Kelly was trying to injure Beth. But it was last week were Beth had injured Kelly's neck. SO this was payback. Aftre a few kicks, Kelly threw he battered women in the ring. Just in the time for the ref to turn around. He had no clue that champion had done any of that.

"Damn she is so hot." Alex said.

I looked at him like an idiot. I knew he liked Kelly. I just didn't understand why the two were still denying their feelings for each other.

"And yet you say you don't like Kelly?" I said to him.

"I don't like her." Alex said getting defensive.

"Whatever." I said to him.

Velvet had won the match and Natalya had started attacking her. Kelly got in and attcked Natayla. Bt then Beth came in and it was now a fair fight. Natalya tried putting Velvet in the SharpShooter but Velvet counterd it and put Natalya in that very move. Nattie looked like she was in pain. Velvet had it locked where Nattie couldn't get out unless someone pulled Velvet off her. I noticed that Velvet was also twisting her ankle.

"You want to try to bully me around." I heard Velvet scream at the women. "How do you like this now." she added. Putting more pressure on the back of the blonde and pick haired women.

"Now that is impressive." I said looking at the screen.

I had no clue what Beth and Kelly were doing. But then the camera man showed the two. Kelly kept attacking Beth's injured arm. Hitting it with chair shots. Over and over again. I then saw the bruise on the shoulder of Kelly. Where Beth had thrown Kelly into the steel post.

"And yet Beth and Natalya call them selves the Sisters of Destruction." Alex said using inphasis on the self-proclaimed part.

"Remind me not to piss off those two at all." I said to my friend.

"As long as you do the same for me." he said to me.

"Deal." we said shaking out hands.

"Do you want go meet up wih the girls?" I asked Alex.

"Sure." he said.

I walked with the United States Champion to go meet up with the dangerous duo. I smiled when the two was walking in our very direction.

"Who knew that you had it in you Kelly." Alex said we stoped in front of the two blondes.

"Shut up Alex." Kelly said to him. "She started it." she added.

Velvet and myself laughed as the two once again started arguing.

"Do you want to leave the two and go someone else with me?" I asked the newest Diva.

"Yes please." she said with a smile.

I walked with Velvet to my dressing room. I was glad that Well it wasn't exactly mine. Since John, Alex, and I shared one. But since John had let earlier with Eve and Alex was busy with Kelly. No one was in here. So Velvet and I had some alone time.

"So how do you like WWE?" I asked once we sat down.

"It really isn't that much different from TNA." she told me. "You still have the women who think they are better than anyone else." she added.

I knew what she meant. No matter where we went people would always think that they are better than anyone else. Thankfully I was only like that while on screen.

"So did you like your match?" I asked her.

"Yeah." she said with a smile.

I looked at her. When she smiled her eyes lit up and she became more beautiful to me. Which I didn't think was possible. But it did. She was unlike any women that I had ever met before.

"Mike are you okay?" she asked waving her hand in fron of my face.

"GOD, your so beautiful." I said without thinking.

I watched as she was shocked when I said that. Hell I was even shocked that I said it. At least out loud.

"You think I'm beautiful?" she asked me.

"Yeah I do." I said softly to her. "Your smile makes me want to smile. Your eyes lit up when you do and makes me feel like a man should." I told her.

I hope that with being hoest wouldn't scare her. I had thought that I was in love with Maryse but now that I have these feelings for Velvet, I don't think that I was.

"Will you go out with me?" Velvet asked me.

"Of course." I said to her. "How about tonight?" I asked her.

"Sure." she said laughing at my fowardness.

_**XXX**_

_**Summerslam 2011  
>Kelly Kelly w Velvet Sky and Eve vs Beth Phoenix w/ Natalya  
>Divas Championship Match<strong>_

_Beth nor Natlya had expect Kelly to come out to the ring with Eve and Velvet Sky. They had figured that they had scared away all the other divas to stay out of the their way. _

_Kelly knew that with Eve and Velvet. Beth stood no chance. Sure she had Nattie with her, but she also knew that if Nattie got involed AJ and Kaitlyn would come out since they have a bigger issue with the 3rd generation diva._

_The match was acually pretty solid. Kelly showed some strength that no one knew about and also debuted some new moves. She had also starting reusing some of the moves , like her flips and jumps, she had when she was first on RAW._

_But something happend and Beth was setting Kelly up for the GlamSlam but Kelly was about to get out of it and put Beth in a calf lock. She moved to where Beth's back made a U. Beth was trying her best to get out, but was unable to. All she could do was tap out. Beth nor Natalya was to proud that the Glamazon had tapped out. So they had tried to attack the Divas Champion when the ref held her hand in victory but it was not successful. Eve and Velvet had slid and attacked them instead. Velvet speard Beth while Eve kicked Natalya. When the two beaten blondes had a chance they slid out of the ring. Walking backwards. Looking at the three divas in the ring._

_Kelly was in the middle with Velvet on her left side and Eve on her right side. _

_WWE Champion John Cena, Mike and Alex came out and looked at the two as they made their way to to the ring. John and Mike slid into the ring and hugged their girlfriends while Alex walked around and grabbed mic for the blonde divas champion. He got in the ring and handed her the mic._

_"Oh Beth. You thought that I would just lie around and let you take my title that I worked so hard to get away." Kelly said into the mic. "You are dead wrong. This title is here to stay. With Eve, Velvet and myself" she added. Throwing the min on the mat and raised her arm, with her buttefly Divas Championship raised high above her head._

_Mike the grabbed the mic and started talking to the two divas who were now standing by the curtain but hadn't gone backstage yet. _

_"And if you even think about coming after Eve, Velvet or Kelly, you two can kiss your days here in the WWE goodbye." he said. "Because I'm the Miz and I'm Awesome." he said before smiling at the two._

_**XXX**_

**_So, I had this typed the thursday before Summerslam, but our internet & cable got shut off. So sorry it's late. Hope you like it._**


	14. KellyKelly&CodyRhodes

_**Couple: **__Cody Rhodes & Kelly Kelly__**  
>Requested By: ?<strong>__**  
>Summary: <strong>__Cody has everything he could want in life. But one thing. The love of a certain blonde._

_**XXX**_

_**Cody's POV**_

I watched her from across the room. Everything about the blonde was perfect. From how her hair fell to the way her eyes glistened when she smiled. Even to her laugh. She was everything a man could want in a woman. Or should I say she is everything I want in a woman. But there was no other woman like Kelly Blank. She was the one for me. But there was just one tiny problem. She was pregnant. With another mans baby. But the baby's father wasn't just some random guy. No, it was my brothers child. He died a few days ago in a traggic accident.

I knew how hard it was for me to deal with this, but I couldn't even imagine how tough it was Kelly. To know that her child would never know it's father. My neice or nephew. It didn't sit well with me.

"Kelly can we talk alone." I said when I walked up to the greiving blonde.

"Sure." she said letting me take her to somewhere private.

Thankfully there was only a few people left here. Mostly close friends and family.

"Cody are you okay?" she asked once we was in her room.

"Yeah, I'm as good as can be expected." I told her. "How are you doing?" I asked her.

"There are good minutes. Then there are some non-good minutes." she said looking down.

"How far along are you?" I asked.

I was now the only person in my family that knew about the baby. Well besides my brother, the babies family. They hadn't been able to tell eithers family before Tyler's accident.

"I'm only 10 weeks." she said looking at me. "Oh God, the family doesn't even know yet." she added before almost breaking down and started crying.

"Hey." I said wrapping my arms around her. "It's gonna be okay." I told her.

"I don't know if I can do this alone Cody." she cried into my shirt. "Why did this have to happen." she added.

I didn't know what to say to either part of that. I've known Kelly my whole life. Our parents were best friends. She had been dating my brother a few years. She didn't know this but he was about to propose to her.

"You wont have to do this Kel." I told her. "You have your friends and family along with me and mine." I added.

"I know that silly." she said laughing a bit. "But I meant taking care of the baby. Tyler wanted one so bad and now he isn't here to see him or her grow up." she added.

I knew exactly how bad he wanted a child. Everyone in our family how bad also. But no one knew that him and Kelly were succesful at making one. I would be lying if I said that I wasn't jealous that my brother got the one girl I always wanted, but I was happy that he was happy. And glad that he could make her happy. Tyler took care of her like how a man should take care of his woman. I knew she was in good hands which made everything better.

"I know this might be a bit strange to hear Kelly, but I want to be there for you and the baby." I said looking into her eyes.

"I don't understand." she said looking up at me. "You along with everyone else will be there." she added.

I had to admit that her sudden confusment was abit cute. She didn't understand exactly what I meant.

"No Kelly not like that." I told her. "I want to be a father to this baby." I said putting my hand over her still slim figure.

"Cody." she said sounding shocked. "I don't know if thats a good idea." she said looking down to where my hand was against her abdomen.

"Why not Kelly?" I asked her. "All I am askign is to be a father to my brother's child. When he or she is old enough we can tell them the truth." I assured her.

"I don't know Cody." she said moving my hand and walking to look out the window. "It's not that I don't like the idea because I do. It's just when I tell everyone that I am pregnant they will know it's Tyler." she added.

"That's fine with me." I told her. "I know how hard it is on a kid to grow up not knowing it's father. I don't want that for the baby." I told her.

"So you think lying to my child for most of it's like will be okay." she said to me.

"I know it may sound crazy but everyone will understand why we did it." I told her. "Exspecially your paretns and my mother." I added.

She looked at me and it kiled me inside to see the pain etched on her face. I knew the idea was crazy but it was something that I wanted to do. Not because I would be close to Kelly, but I could do the right thing by my brother and his child.

"Kelly, there is something I need to tell you about Tyler and the day he died." i said looking at her.

She looked at me like I had soemthing to do with it. Which I didn't. But Tyler had said something to me. Something that he made promise.

"Before the accident he was over at my house and we was talking about the baby." I started to tell her. "He made me promise that if something happend to him, I would take care of you and the baby." I added.

I knew I caught off guard with what I had just told her. But I need her to hear what Tyler had said to me. I had thought it was weird that he would tell me at the time. Then his accident happened and it made me wonder if he knew he was going to die.

"So." she said to me. "You can be there for me and my baby whenever you want to but that don't mean you have be it's father." she added.

"I know that Kelly, but don't you think you owe it to Tyler and your child to let me take of you two. The way Tyler would want me to." I said walking close to her and wrapping her in my arms. "I know this is a hard time on you right now and I'm saying that I know how you feel because I don't. But all I am asking is for a chace. A chance to raise my brothers child they way he or she should be." I added.

I hoped she would understand and agree to this. I would be happy because I would have Kelly in my life more. And the life of her child. I was also the baby's father since Tyler and myself was idential twins. We had the same DNA. She knew that, so it wouldn't be like we would be totally liying to the child. I would be the father, only because me and my brother had the same DNA.

"Can I think about this Cody?" she asked looking up at me.

"Sure." I said shaking my head at her. "I don't to rush you Kelly. I hope you know I only want whats best for the baby." I told her.

"I know." she said to with a smile. "And I thank you." she said giving me a soft kiss on her cheeck.

"No need to thank me Kelz." I said to her. "I know Tyler would do the same if the role was reversed." I told her.

"I'll cal you tomorrow night with the answer okay." she said with a smile. Turned around and walked away.

I watched as she did. She was beyond anyone I had ever met in my entire life. She was the sole reason me and all of y other girlfriends never worked. I would always compare them to her and how perfect she was. I knew she wans't the perfect person in the world. Who was? But her personatlity was perfect. She was the nicest person I had ever known. And I know for sure that other people would say the exact same thing. I knew some people might think that it would be weird for me to give up my single life to help what would have been my future sister-in-law take care of my brother's child. But Tyler had asked me and I know that I was in his shoes and I asked him for the same exact thing, he would have done the same. I just hoped that she would say yes and give me the chance.

_**XXX  
>Kelly's POV<strong>_

I have been thinking about what Cody said to me. It was something that I had ever imagined he would do. I knew him and Tyler had been closed but for Cody to be willing give up being single take care of his brothers child. I knew that Cody was also wanting to do it because he was also the father of the baby. Since he was Tyler's twin and they had the same exact thing. I hadn't even known that it was possible until Tyler had told me. I knew he would know, he was a doctor. But it was still weird.

_He made me promise to take care of you and the baby if something happened to me._

I wondered why Tyler had said that to Cody the same exact day he died. Since Cody had told me about Tyler asked him, I often wondered if he knew that he would be dying that day.

Then after everyone left the house, Tyler's lawyer had came to the house. He told me that Tyler had written me a letter and wanted me to read it only if something happened to him. I still had the letter in my hands. I had already opened the envelop and took the letter out. I just hadn't unfolded it yet to read it. I was scared to do so. Afraid of what it mght say. But I knew I had to. Tyler must have wanted me to know something that he hadn't been able to say to my face or been to afraid to tell me in person.

_Dear Kelly, Please know that if you are reading this, then I am dead. And it wasn't by any choice either. There are somethings you should know. Somethings that I was to scared to. It has to do with you, Cody, and the baby. Please know that I never wanted to hurt you. I have also been hiding a dark secret. Something no one knew. Besides me. I know I should have told you to your face but I didn't want to face the reality of it all. So here it goes: The first thing is that, a few years ago, when I had gotten sick and was taken to the doctors, it wasn't the flu. It was cancer. I didn't want you to know because I knew that you would quit your dream job to take care of me and I couldn't let you do that. The second thing is that, because I was taking kemo and radiation, I wasn't able to have kids. I had tricked Cody into going to a sperm bank with me. It is acually because of him that you are pregnant. I know that because we are twins, we have the same DNA. But you needed to know that. I know that you probably hate me for lying to you, but like I said, I had been to afraid of telling you. The last thing you need to read in this letter is that I want you and Cody to raise this baby. As if you always knew that he was the father. Cody would be the best father to the child, better than I ever could. Cody has no clue about me using his sperm, so please don't blame him. No one about anything except me and my doctors. I had told them not to tell anyone and they couldn't. When you are done reading this, please do not throw away. Let my brother read this. He needs to know the truth just as much you do. I know that when someone asks about this situation that you and Cody will know what to say. The only thing that I ask of you, and I know this may be asking to much, is that you tell the baby about me. His of Her Uncle Tyler. Let them know that I loved them and that I wish that I could see them. Love Tyler. _

None of this was making any sense. Why would he lie to me like that. And not just me. But everyone else. Including his own brother.

I couldn't believe that Tyler had done that. To me, Cody, and his family. Then everything started sinking in. It was because of Cody that I would have be having a baby. Now I knew why Tyler had made Cody promise to take care of the baby and me.

I looked at the clock on the mantle. Cody should be coming should be coming over in a few minutes. I thought about what his reaction would be when he read the letter. I still couldn't believe that Tyler had used Cody the way he did and not tell anyone. I wondered what he would of done had ne not died that day and never told us. I understood why he did it, I really did. But it still hurt.

I heard a car door slam shut and I walked to the front door. I smiled when I saw Cody making his way to the front. I opened it before he could knock. I greeted him a smile as I looked at. He was just so damn handsome. From his jet-black hair to his baby blue eyes.

"You said you had something for me?" he asked me.

"Yeah." I was barely able to say. Handing him the letter from Tyler. "You might want to sit down when you read this." I told him.

And he did. I sat next to him. Watching his features as he read the letter. I couldn't tell what he was thinking which annoyed me. But I knew he would probably feel the same way I did. Hurt. That his brother didn't tell him about the cancer. Mad because he didn't tell Cody that he used his sperm to get me pregnant. I just hoped that Cody would be able to understand not be mad at Tyler. Even though he had evry right to be.

"How could he do this us?" Cody said looking at me.

"I don't know." I said looking at him. "I don't even know what to think about any of this." I told him.

"I am so sorry Kelly." he said putting his arm around me and pulling me into his side. To hug me. It felt good to be right here. In his arms. I felt safe and at home. Something that I haven't been to feel in a while.

"You dont need to Cody." I said looking at him. "It's me that should be sorry." I told him.

"Why?" he asked looking confused. "You just foud out like I did." he told me.

"I know that, but I shoul dhave known something was up but I didn't." I said looking down at my hands which on my lap.

"Don't do this to yourself Kelly." he said kissing the top of my head. "The only we have to worry about right now is the baby." he said to me.

"I thought about your question and now that I read what Tyler wrote I think that we should raise the baby together." I said to him with a smile.

I felt this warm and fuzzy feling in my heart when he smiled back at me. I was shocked when he leaed in and kissed me. It was just a sweet and innocent kiss. But it felt good. And right.

"Kelly, I am so sorry." he said after pulling away. "I never should have kissed you." he added.

"Don't be." I told him. "I liked it." I added. "So what are you going to do now that you know the baby is acually yours?" I asked him.

"I will take care of you and the baby." he said giving me another kiss. "You and the baby are never going to have to worry about going without something." he said to me.

I was both happy and still sad. I missed Tyler. I would always miss him. He was my first everything. But he was gone now. He wanted me let Cody take of us. Even though Cody's only responsiblity was the baby. I had money, from my job and from when my grandparents passed. But this was something Cody wanted to do. Not just for me. But for the baby. The same baby, that until just a few minutes ago, father had passed.

_**XXX**_


	15. AlbertoDelRio&KellyKelly

_**Couple: KellyKelly/AlbertoDelRio ft: JohnCena  
>Summary: Alberto is getting everything he ever wanted in the WWE, but will he lose the one thing that mattered most? Or did he already lose?<strong>_

_**A/N: **_**Okay, so first off, I would like to thank everyone who has been patient with me these past few months.  
>I am TRUELY sorry that it has been this long since I updated ANY of my stories. But I do have reasons ... <strong>_**  
>#1: I recently started babysitting everyday &amp;&amp; I try not to get on the labtop while doing so. So none of them get hurt whenif I am not paying attention.  
>#2: I am doing a seasonal job this month &amp;&amp; I work nights Thrusday-Sunday 5:00pm to whenever, so I spend my day duing housework &amp; getting ready for work.<br>#3: I was spending some time with a new friend of mine, but since we don't talk anymore, I now have some time during the day.  
>Now, I'll try to update when I can, but I don't know when that will be. SO please continue being patient with me. <strong>_

_**A/N: **_**Hopefully starting on, or after Halloween, I will be able to update more. Now, I am not making any promises, but I hope to update ALL my stories && maybe even start a few. **

**XXX**

**2 Weeks Ago  
>At Hell In A Cell<strong>

_'I don't understand Alberto.' former Divas Champion Kelly Kelly pleaded to her boyfriend. 'Why are you doing this?'_

_'Look at me.' The new WWE Champion said to the blonde Diva. 'I am the new WWE Champion. I can't be seen with a diva who can't keep her title.'_

_'It's not like I meant to lose the title Al.' she yelled at him. 'I was cheated out of my. Like you cheated Cena out of his.' she spat him._

_'Don't start with me Kelly.' Del Rio said getting in her face. 'You don't want to throw around accusations you can't back up.' he added._

_'I'm not trying to be baby.' she said putting her hand on his arm, trying to get him to think about her and not leaving her. 'I love you Alberto.' she told him._

_'To bad Barbie. I don't love you.' he said about to walk away. 'I don't want nothing to do with you anymore. You are nothing.' he said to her in his native language._

_'Alberto.' Kelly yelled after him. 'What did I do wrong?' she said chasing after him. _

_Kelly watched as Alberto stopped dead in his tracks. She stopped also. Not exactly sure to expect from him anymore. The man she was looking at right now was not the same man she woke this mourning with his arms wrapped around her._

_'I am a champion Barbie, and well your not. Anymore. It won't be good for me' he said looking into her eyes._

_'Oh, so it was okay for me to be dating you while I was champion, but now that I'm not, you don't want me anymore.' she said to him._

_'You don't get it Kelly, I am the Champion. Not some lowly Divas Champion.' he said to her. 'We are over.' he added then walking away._

_Alberto heard the yelling of his now ex-girlfriend behind him but he never turned back. Nor did he want to. He knew that his relationship with the blonde diva wouldn't last long, but now that he was the champion on RAW, he didn't need her. _

_**Present Day  
>Vengence PPV<br>Kelly's POV**_

I finally did it. I finally got back what was taken away from me just two weeks ago. Beth and Nattie both though that just because I was smaller than the two that I couldn't handle my own. But they was wrong. I proved everyone wrong. Cause here I was, in the middle of the ring, holding the Divas Championship once again.

_Here is your winner and NEW WWE DIvas Champion Kelly Kelly._

I couldn't be any happy. But then I thought about him. Him being Alberto. Then man even though he broke up with me just two weeks ago, I still loved him. Even after him putting me through hell, I still loved him. They say that love is evil, I never thought it was real. Until now.

As I made my way back up the ramp, with my best friend Eve standing next to me, I took one last look at the crowd. Most of them on their feet. Screaming and yelling. I loved every moment of this.

"You okay?" Eve asked once we got in the gorilla positon.

"Huh?" I asked after handing the belt to one of backstage hands. "Yeah." I added to her.

"You need to get over him Barbs." she said to me. "You can do better." she added.

Eve was right. I knew that. But knowing it and acually being able to do so, was totally different. I wanted to get over him but then again, part of me that there was no chance I could. Alberto was unlike any other man I ever knew. Uptil the day he broke up with me, he treated me with respect and like a woman. Something that was extremely hard to do these days. Which was why getting over him was hard to do.

"Ladies." I heard someone from behind us say.

Both Eve and myself turned to see none other than the new WWE Champion John Cena and Eve's boyfriend, the new United States Champion Zach Ryder.

"Hey guys." I said giving both men a smile. "Congradulations guys." I added.

"Thanks B." John said giving me his same old smile. "Congrads to you to." he added.

Back before I started dating Del Rio, John and myself used to be best friends. We did almost everything together. Then when I started dating Alberto we kind of drifted apart. I knew how he felt about the former champion and what he thought about me dating him. But I was in love. Then we had gotten into an argument and we quit talking. It was a bit to be here talking to him right now after everything that my now ex did to him. I felt bad for him.

"Guys can I talk to John alone for a minute." I asked looking at Eve and Zach.

I smiled back at the couple when the shook their head and left the other direction. I just hoped that John would want to talk. I needed to apologize to him for not listening to him and for wha Alberto did to him also.

"So I heard about you and Al." John said looking back at me. "How you doing?" he asked.

"I could be better." I sad to him.

'I'm sorry about that B." he told me. "I didn't want you to get hurt like that.'' he added.

"I know you didn't John." I said to him. "I know you was only trying to look after me." I added.

"Yeah well I didn't do to good of a job of i though." he said looking down.

"Hey John don't." I said. Using my hand and lifting his head back up to look at me. "It was my fault. Not yours." I told him.

"It wasn't your fault either B." he said to me. "If Alberto is to stupid to realize what he had then it's all on him." John added pulling me into a hug.

I missed moments like this with John. Were I could be having a bad day and his hug would make it all feel better. Just like it's doing right now.

"What are you doing holding my girl Cena." I heard Alberto say walking up to us.

"Barbs is no longer your girl and what do you want her Del Rio?" John said standing between me and the former WWE Champion.

"That Cena." Al said getting in his face. "Is none of your busniess. Now move." he said to him again.

"I don't care if it's my business or not. You are getting nowhere near her again." John said getting in his face. "Now why don't you do us all a favor and leave." he added.

"This isn't over Cena." Alberto said to him. "I'll see you later Barbie." he said giving me a wink before walking away.

I didn't know what to think about John's sudden protectiveness over me. Sure he has always been like this, but this time was different. He sounded way more serious than before.

"You okay?" he asked turning to look back at me.

"Yeah." i said not able to llok at him. "You shouldn't have done that John." I said looking back at him.

"Kelly, I know you." he said to me. "I could tell by the look on your face you didn't want nothing to do with him." he added.

"I didn't John, but you didn't have to get in the middle of it." I told him.

"I'm sorry if I upset you Barbs but I don't like him. Exspecially after what he did to you." John told me.

"Look John, I appreciate you being my friend again and helping me out and all but I think I can handle this on my own." I said to him.

"You don't get it do you B." John said to me. "I didn't want you to date Del Rio, because I want to date you." he told me.

I didn't what to say. Or do for that. I didn't understand why John had never told me this before. Why keep it a secret

"Excuse me Mr. Cena, Ms. Orton" a back stage worker said coming up to us.

"Yes." he said still looking at me but talking to the other person.

"I'm sorry to inform you this, but tomorrow night on RAW, you will face Del Rio for the WWE Championship." he said looking at John.

"Okay." John said finally looking at the other guy. "And what does that have to do with Barbie?" he asked him.

"Well Mr. Lauranitis made the stipulation of the match so that the winner will not only become champion, but they will also get Ms. Blank." he said then walking away.

_**XXX  
>John's POV<strong>_

I couldn't believe what he just told me. This couldn't be happening. How could any one make a stipulation like this. I turned to look at Barbie. She didn't look none to pleased either.

"Don't worry B. I'm not gonna let anything happen to you." I assured the blonde.

"How can you be so sure John?" she asked. Almost in tears as she walked away.

Just like she did when she started dating Alberto. She walked away and didn't turn back.

There was no way I was letting Al get Barbie back. He broke her heart once. No way in hell was I letting him break her again.

"You okay man?" I heard my best friend, Randy Orton say from behind me.

"No." I said to him. "Not only do I have to defend my title against Del Rio tomorrow night, but Barbie is up for grabs also." I told him.

"You have got to be kidding me." Randy said.

I knew that Randy was more protective of Barbie than I was. Since she was his little sister.

"Why would Johhny do this to her?" Randy asked me.

"I don't know Randy, but I won't let Del Rio get anywhere near her." I promised him.

"You better not John." Rndy said looking at me. "I want you to punish him. Make him bleed." he added.

"Oh trust me, you can count on that and more." I said to him.

"You better." Randy told me. "Just note that I will be waching the match closely. Don't think I won't come out if something happens." he added.

"I know man." I said to him.

I watched he walked away. But stop to talk with Barbie. Who was talking with Eve and Trish about their upcoming match tomorrow night on RAW.

I knew that Randy was a man of his word. So I knew that I could count on him. But I hope that I didn't have to. I wanted and needed to prove to Kelly that I was the right man for her. Not Alberto. Then my mind started wondering about what could happen if he won. That was something that I would not let happen. No matter what happened. I knew what I had to do.

I went straight to Vince himself. I know he would see things my way. Or so I hoped.

I was about to knock on his door when he opened it and looked right at me.

"Awww Mr. Cena, I was wondering when I would see you." Vince said with a smile on his face.

"Cut the crap Vince, why the hell would you let Johnny make this match tomorrow tonight?" I asked him.

Not caring that we wasn't in his office and I was loud enough I was sure that anyone could here me.

"Cena calm down." Vince said to me.

"Your kidding me right." I yelled at him. "Your using Barbie like a peice of meat. You can't do this." I added.

"I agree Cena. Which is why I am letting Randy stand at ringside. But I can't change the match. I already tried." he said to me.

"Your a bullshit lier Vince. You own the damn company. Cancel the damn match." I yelled at him.

"I can't John. It's already been advertised." he said to me.

"You have got to be kidding me." I said.

I couldn't believe that this match was acually going to happen. And to make it worse. There was nothing I could do to stop it.

"I'm sorry kid." Vince said before leaving his office.

I couldn't help but feel useless. Barbie was being used like a peice of meat.

_**XXX  
>The next night on RAW<br>John Cena vs Alberto Del Rio  
>WWE Championship Match<strong>_

Kelly Kelly along with her brother, Randy Orton, was the first one to the ring. The siblings sat at the annoucers table.

Then out comes Alberto Del Rio. Normally he would get in the ring as soon as he got to it. But not tonight. He made his way to where Kelly was sitting. He just stood there. Watching her. Kelly was a bit freaked out, but she knew that with Randy there, he wouldn't be able to get to her.

Then out came the new WWE Champion John Cena. Of course he got one of the biggest pops from the crowd. He knew he should look at Kelly and give her some sign to let her know that everything will be okay, btu he couldn't. He didn't know what Alberto had in planned. But he was prepared to give the former champion the fight of his life.

Then the bell rang and the two superstars locked up. The match was back and forth between Cena getting the upper-hand and Del Rio. Cena was about to hit the 5 Knuckle Shuffle when Ricardo jumped in causeing Randy to go after the ring annoucer. When Randy wasn't lookng, Kelly ran over, grapped the WWE Championship and knocked Randy out with it. She looked up to see John stareing at her. The ref was to busy being distracted to notice that Kelly was on the apron.

"Barbs what the hell are you doing?" John asked the blonde Divas Champion.

"I am not just some prize you can win John." Barbie said to him. "I will never be yours John." she said before hitting him in the head with the belt.

Before the ref could turn around, Kelly jumped off and went to back away so the ref wouldn't get suspisous. Alberto took the oppertuntity and pinned the champion.

_1 ... 2 ... 3 Here is your winner and new WWE Champion Alberto Del Rio. _

Kelly, still holding the title, ran to the other side of the ring where Alberto was standing, with Ricardo.

"Here you go baby." she said handing him the title. "You okay?" she asked him.

"I couldn't be better." he said leaning in to kiss his girlfriend.

Alberto was still in disbelief that his plan had acually worked. He didn't think him and Kelly could acually pull it off. But looking at the pissed off reacting from John Cena and Randy Orton, it had.

"Remind me to tell you how much I love you everyday Barbie." Alberto said giving the blonde a kiss on the lips for the whole crowd to see.

Right before the trio was about to go backstage, Alberto's music was cut off and they heard Randy calling at them.

"Kelly what the hell is your problem?" Randy yelled at his sister.

Kelly looked at Alberto and smiled when he gave her a nod of approval. She yelled for a mic and just looked at her brother until someone handed her one.

"My problem Randy. Are you really asking me that?" she asked her brother. "My problem is you. And John." she spat him.

Randy and John looked at each. Confused. John took the mic and was about to say something until Kelly cut him off.

"Don't even start John. I am sick and tired of the way you and Randy and everybody treats me. I am not just some small blonde bimbo." she yelled at him. "I am tired of being picked and over looked because I don't fit the mold of everyone else." she added.

Kelly could see the hurt in both Randy and John's eye. But she couldn't care. Not anymore. She was done with being Randy Orton's little sister. Or John Cena's best friend. She wanted to be known as being Kelly Kelly. The Divas Champion.

"Oh and John. Thanks for this plan of mine and Alberto's so easy." she said with a smile.

Then she walked backstage with her boyfriend. She knew this was the begining of something knew. The era of WWE's Most Powerful couple, WWE Champion Alberto Del Rio and WWE Divas Champion Kelly Kelly.

As they were leaving, she looked at her once best friend, Eve Torres. She looked none to happy either. But she didn't care.

"I can't believe you Barbara." she said to the blonde champion. "How could you do that to John and your brother. And for him?" Eve asked using her hand to gesture to Del Rio.

"Just forget about it. You will never understand." she said before walking.

Kelly Kelly knew she should regret doing what she did, but she didn't. Maybe in the mourning, when she had time to take all this in. But not right now.

_**XXX**_

_**Okay, so I know that this isn't the best OneShot I did, but I just came up with this just today && like 7 hours ago.  
>I have tomorrow off &amp;&amp; should start updating another OneShot.<br>I have a POLL on my page, I would be EXTREMLY gratefull if you all went on && voted.**_


End file.
